Lyrics
by YnzYnz-chan
Summary: Daiki Aomine's past and present love based on the lyrics. How he will move on and heal the pain of losing his 'first true love'. Is he gonna fell in love with someone who reminds him of the person he loved? What if he's the same person who caused his pain for leaving and making him to believe his gone. Is really 'Love sweeter the second time around?
1. Chapter 1-Let the pain remain

**Chapter 1- 'Let the pain remain'**

* * *

_It was golden...all he can see was golden...too dazzling...overwhelming. Those sleek strands of hair, freely flowing against the wind. He reach out his hand, trying to touched it, to strokes those silky hair...it seems so close yet so far. He ran...he ran to reach it, the moment he almost touch it...suddenly disappeared..._

**'Ring...ring...ring...'** And he was awaken from his slumbered sleep by a loud ring of his phone. '_it was only a dream'. _Seeing his hands reaching out for something.

He glanced at his wristwatch before he answer the phone. '_Fifteen minutes to three.' _

"Hello?... Oh yes...thank you...I'm coming..." And he hung. He quickly jumped off from the roof of the storage locating at the rooftop of the school.

Ah...that place was like a sanctuary for him. For almost three years since he became a basketball coach, that place serves as his second home. Whenever it break time, after eating, this is a only place he could find a peace of mind, the place he always sleep...and the place where he can see him through his dreams.

* * *

"Sensei! Aomine-sensei...Aoi and Kino are fighting again!" A teenager in a basketball jersey said, panting and running out of breath.

Aomine hurriedly barged in the gym, seeing the dark-hair and blonde-hair teens brawling. He felt the vein pooped out to his forehead and grabbed them to sepearate. "What's going on here?" He asked with a hint of angered on his tone.

The two teens just look at him and bowed their heads. "Sorry ..sensei..." They said in chorused.

Aomine raised his eyebrow and cross his arms. "Who did it first?"

"It's him sensei.." Said the blonde-hair teen named Kino, nonchalantly, pointing at the dark-hair teen. "I told him to passed the ball...but he didn't. Instead he dribbled it and dunked it in the ring!"

"And why didn't you pass the ball to him Aoi-kun?" He asked the dark-hair teen.

Dark-hair teen glared at the other teen and looked at Aomine. "I'm sorry Aomine-sensei...coz...he's ..." Then throw another deadly glared again at the other teen. "...a moron."

Aomine tried not to laughed at his answer. He knew very well that the dark-hair teen was a hotheaded and short-tempered guy, while the blonde-hair teen was the opposite and sometimes quite annoying. Though he knew both of them are really good in basketball, most of the time they were fighting even in the middle of games.

He sighed deeply, touched his temple and looked at them before he uttered a word. "Give me 10 laps around the school...now!" A two teens dumbfounded but hurriedly ran out of the gym.

Aomine heard the blonde teen blaming the other teen for not passing the ball and for being punished whilst the dark-hair teen just calling him a moron. A small smile appeared in to his stoic face.

"It seem you know well how to handle those kids." Said the pale, slim light-blue haired man.

"Ah.. Tetsu. How are you? What brings you here?" He asked.

"Aomine-kun, good afternoon." Tetsuya Kuroko greeted. "Can we talked? It's very important." He said without a trace of any expression on his face.

Aoimine called team manager and handed a file. "Hikari-san...please take of this. This the information of our next opponent for the practice games. Be sure that they'll do all the necessary practice."

"Yes sensei..." Replied the teen girl, blusing and keep staring at Kuroko.

Aomine noticed the team manager goggling at Kuroko. '_Heck, how did she see him?' "_Ehem...Hikari-san." He called to catch her attention. " I'll be out for awhile. Please make sure that those two won't fight again and continue their practice."

The teen girl snapped and walked away. "Okay Aomine-sensei."

"Come on Tetsu...let's go at the rooftop."

* * *

Aomine stands with both hands in his pocket staring at the guy next to him. "Talk Tetsu...what do you want?" He asked , tired of waiting for the other guy to talked.

Kuroko looked at him and sighed. "Until when you'll be like this Aomine-kun?"

Aomine frown and arc his eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I'm talking about. Kagami-kun invited you to attend our anniversary but you didn't show up." Kuroko said, expressionless.

"Oh...that. I'm sorry I overslept, forgot to set my alarm. By the way, Midorima sends me a message about a contract signing. For what?"

"Well, the Nakamura Records wants the band to sign a new contract. That's why I came here because we need you there and the new chairman wanted to meet you.

"Me? I'm not the member of your band."

"But you're our composer. Our music writer."

"Oh come on Tetsu... I just wrote few songs. You and Midorima arranged and scored most of them."

"No...you better come. Everyone will be happy to see you again."

Aomine looked at Kuroko with a sadness on his eyes. "You know I can't..." His strong aura suddenly gone.

"Aomine-kun. You have to. It's been six years now...so better let go and move on."

"What are you talking about Tetsu...I moved on already. You see I'm a happy handsome man...hahaha." He replied and laughed...dryly.

"No you're not... You still holding onto him. It's written all over your face. All of the songs you write...the lyrics tells us how you really feel. Do you think he'll be happy to see you like that. Let him go Aomine-kun..."

Aomine balled his fist and wanted to punch Kuroko but he stopped remembering the guy was so frail. "It's easy for you to say that Tetsu! You had no idea how hurt it is!"

Kuroko walk closer to Aomine and looked straight to his dark eyes. "Aomine-kun, we're all hurt...we're all in pain. No one wants what happened. We can't see you like that... Please heal the pain and moved on. Come back to us..."

Aomine suddenly hugged Kuroko and sobbed in his shoulder. "How? I can't Tetsu!...this pain...this pain...was all left in me. It's the only proved how much I love him..."

"Please don't cry Aomine-kun. I'm not good at comforting. But one want thing I want to to remember. You're the only person he loved and you should be proud of that."

"Tetsu...I can't... I still loved him. And I can't just let him go.."

"He's dead Aomine-kun. Let his soul be in peace and just moved on..."

"Tetsu..." Slowly Aomine fell and sat on the floor and wiped his tears. "I'll be fine...so please leave. Don't worry about me..." He doesn't want to looked at Kuroko just for him to see how miserable his life is...

Kuroko kneeled in front of him and kissed his head. "Okay Aomine-kun. Call me of you need anything."

"I will. Thanks."

Kuroko stood and walked away from him. He turned to looked at him before he opened the door to went down. "Before I forget, please watch Kagami-kun and the rest. They'll promoting your new song...so please...watch..." He said and finally leave the tanned man alone.

* * *

After done taking his shower, he dressed up and went to the living. He looked at the wall clock then turned on the television. '_It's starting now..._'

He went to the kitchen and opened the fridge to take two cans of beer and some some cucumber. He cut them and put it the small plate. He also put some nuts before he decided to went back to the living.

Aomine smiled when he see Kagami, Kuroko, Midorima, Murasakibara and Takao comfortably sitting while the tv host asking them some question.

All of them were in the well-known primetime talk show. Kagami's group named '_The Neon_', was one of the famous and the best band in Japan. After they uploaded their videos in Youtube, the largest recording company in Japan, the Nakamura Records noticed their talents and contacted them to be their contracting artist.

It's almost three years now since the group started to come out and shone in the music scene. Their first album titled '_Pain_' became number one hit song in the chart just right from the first week of it's released. That was the song they uploaded on Youtube that gained million hits on its first three day. The Nakamura Recording didn't passed any chance and immediately contacted them and held their first major concert.

Aomine drink the beer and glued his gazed at the television. In the corner, he could see Kuroko, as the band manager stoically answering few more questions from the host.

Right after the commercial, he saw Kagami standing, holding the microphone the rest were on their positions. Midorima on the keyboard, Kiyoshi the bass guitarist while Takao on electric guitar and lastly Murasakibara their drummer.

The atmosphere in the studio overwhelmed as the intro starts to play. Kagami looked serious and hold tightly on the microphone. The audience were mesmerized with Kagami's mellow voice, no one dared to say any single words.

_Love comes, love goes,_

_But a sudden feeling never lets me be_

_Somehow I know, _

_Quite a part of me isn't changed since you've been gone_

_Like a sturdy tree that's seen a thousand seasons_

_I've to she'd my leaves in winter _

_And grow them back in spring _

_To welcome life again_

_To welcome you_

Aomine stood and took the photo hanging on the wall. He embraced it so tight and went back to his seat.

_So goes, my life_

_Still beleive in dreams of having you around_

_Too bad, memories feed the mind and not the heart _

_Where I want you to be,_

_So i ask myself what you've left behind for me _

_To go on each day and live as if_

_I have you once again_

_What else is there that's real_

_But all the pain that I feel._

_So let the pain remain forever in my heart_

_For every throb it brings is one more moment _

_Spent with you_

_I let the pain, bring on the rain _

_If that's the only way_

_If there's no other way _

_To be with you again_

As the songs goes on, he felt the warm tears started falling in to his cheeks. He felt so helpless. All he can do is to cry, to let out all those emotions deep inside his heart. Even though in front of many people, he's such a strong-willed man, but in reality, all of it was an act.

_Too bad memories, feed the mind and not the heart _

_Where I want you to be _

_So i ask myself what you've left behind for me_

_To go on each day _

_And live as if I have you once again_

_What else is there that's real_

_But all the pain that I feel._

He slowly sat on the floor then drink his beer. He quietly cried and listened to the song. The songs that he wrote, coming from the bottom of his heart. Kuroko was absolutely right. The lyrics tells everything he felt.

Aomine hugged his knees, in between was the photo of the person he loved. The person once he shared and builds all his dreams and hopes in life. And that person... was the reason why he is now crying in pain.

_So let the pain remain forever in my heart_

_For every throb it brings is one more moment _

_Spent with you_

_I let the pain, bring on the rain _

_If that's the only way_

"_Ryouta...why did you have to die and left me all alone..._." He asked, staring at the photo he was now holding.

_If there's no other way _

_To be with YOU again..._

* * *

_**A/N: Title of the song: 'Let the pain remain - Side A Band**_

_Please kind to me, since English is NOT my native language. Just love to write stories and to improved my grammars._

_Any kinds of reviews are welcomed. ...Arigato ...^_^_


	2. Chapter 2-Maybe

**Chapter 2 - Maybe**

_SIX YEARS AGO - Flashback First-Part_

* * *

"How long are you plan to stared and stalked at him, Aomine-kun?"

Aomine jumped and spilled out all the energy drink he was drinking and almost bumped his head at the light-post were he hide. "What the fuck Tetsu, don't scared me like that!? Since when you've been here?" He asked, extremely annoyed at the light-blue haired guy standing next to him.

"I've been here all the time." Kuroko replied. "Tell Kise-kun that you're in love with him...before anyone else do." He said bluntly. Kuroko's gazed turned to the other side of the road and watched the golden-haired guy happily chatting with the other guy.

It was Sunday afternoon, no school, no practice. He was on his way to his favorite fast-food chain, Maji Burger when he sees Aomine walking down the street wearing a baseball cup, keeping it low to cover almost half of his face as if hiding and stalking on someone. When he saw him stopped and stands, hiding behind the post, he looked at the direction where the tanned guy were looking. He saw Ryouta Kise, comically talking to his former team captain Yukio Kasamatsu as the two guys having their snacks at the food chain, across the road.

"Who says I'm in love with that idiot!" Yelled Aomine and walked away from him. "I just happened to see them there, just want to checked if it's Kise or not...you know..."

"You were stalking him since middle school..." He replied, nonchalantly while walking next to him. "You don't have to hide anything from me Aomine-kun. Even Momoi-san told me about that before she left to America."

"Tch...that bitch! What else did she told you aside from that?"

"She told that me that you're in love with Kise-kun from the first time you saw him. But...but you are so stupid and coward to tell Kise-kun about that...although you had this cheeky brat attitude you don't have any courage to confess...that's what Momoi-san told me."

"What the hell?!" Aomine blushed despite of his dark complexion, the redness was still visible on his smooth cheek. "It's not like that Tetsu..." And squirmed when he noticed Kuroko's unusual deadly glare.. "You see...well he's a model...obviously he had a pretty face...I just admired his face...his long eye-lashes...yeah...yeah that's it!"

"I know..you always told me that. We're in our sophomore year now...better to confessed your feelings for him.."

"Kurokocchi! Wait for me!"

Someone shouting and calling out the light-blue hair guy's name from behind that make both of them to turned around and looked. They saw the tall, pale and handsome golden-hair guy running fast to catch up with them, with a beaming and attractive smile.

Kuroko though most of the time doesn't show any facial expression, but this time he smiled widely at Aomine. "It's your chance, Aomine-kun...you have to say it now to Kise-kun."

Kise panting and resting both hands to his knees in front of Kuroko. "Good...I ...caught you ..." He said between breathing then suddenly hugged the light-blue hair guy and grinned. "Kurokocchi...I miss you so much!" Rubbing his cheeks to Kuroko's." "Senpai saw you walking so I run quickly to catch with you. By the way what are you doing here?"

Kuroko lightly elbowed Aomine, but the latter didn't noticed it because he was gaping at Kise, not able to see or feel anything else. He was smitten by him.

"Aominecchi...is that you?" Kise walked closer to Aomine and peeked under the cap.

Their faces was so close together, an inch apart. Aomine lost to those golden orbs staring intently at him. He can hear his heart throbbing like mad and can smell Kise's natural sweet scent. "Ki...Kise..." He murmured.

Kise drown to those dark blue orbs...he felt his blood rushed as he can feel Aomine's warm breath. He can't explain the feeling started to build up inside him. He unconsciously pull Aomine's cap to see him more. He smile more widely to see Aomine's face. "Aominecchi why are you wea..." Interrupted when someone kick him hard to his back.

Unnoticed, he clung unto Aomine. Both Kise's arms encircled on his neck, while the tanned guy's arms wrapped around his slender waist tightly.

"Ouch Senpai..what was that for?" Kise complained then he noticed Aomine's strong arms encircling to his waist. He blushed and looked down. "Ano...Aominecchi...thanks for catching me..."

Aomine's squinted dark-blue eyes opened wide and face flushed when he realized their position. Kise's arms wrapped around his neck and while his arms in his waist. Quickly, he pushed him and pick-up his cap that accidentally dropped on the street when he catch Kise. "What the hell?" And rubbed his arms as if he touched something disgusting. "Why do I have to hold you like that?"

"Moron!" Yelled Kasamatsu. "Next time don't run like that!" And gave the golden-haired guy another punch on his head. "Here...you forget your phone."

"Ouch..senpai...you see I miss Kurokocchi. I haven't see him for a long time..." Draped his arm on Kuroko. "But wait..." Then looked meaningly at Aomine. "Are you...uhm...dating?"

Kuroko stared at Kise blankly then reply. "No, we're not."

"But why Aominecchi hiding under his cap? Disguise? Come on...you need to hide anything from me..." He leaned close to the shorter guy and whispered. "I have a huge secret too...Me and senpai are dating...hihihi." And giggled like a girl.

Aomine heard it and felt sudden rushed of blood to his veins. He's pissed off..._no he so damn jealous_. He grabbed Kuroko and embraced. "Don't touch Tetsu...he's mine!"

Kise and Kasamatsu was shocked on his unexpected reaction. They both know that Aomine was a quite hard-headed guy, but not a possessive type of person.

"Hahaha... I knew it." Said Kasamatsu and holds Kise's hand. "Don't worry, I tell this idiot to stop bothering you both, especially Kuroko."

Kise on the other hand still didn't recovered from the shock about the news that Aomine and Kuroko were officially dating now.

"Ja...we're leaving. Enjoy your date...okay..." He dragged Kise along with him to the other direction of the road.

Kuroko watched the two guy as they leave. "Why did you do that Aomine-kun?" He asked.

"You dare to ask?" Aomine's gazed still on the other two guy. He bit his lip and lower his cap. "Let's go Tetsu...I'm hungry."

Kuroko never dare to say any single words. He knew that this is the not the best time to lectured the tanned guy. He understand that Aomine was also shocked, and really hurt to hear from Kise that he was dating his former team captain, Kasamatsu.

They had their snack at Maji Burger quietly, just like what he planned. Occasionally, he watched Aomine as the tanned guy just staring at his burger.

"Aomine-kun. Finish your food. It's getting late, I want to go home."

Tanned guy snapped and ate his burger in just two big bites. He stood and holds Kuroko's small hand and hurriedly exit the food chain.

* * *

It was a quiet walk along with Aomine. The tanned guy insisted to dropped him to his house as a gratitude for today's '_date_'. Despite of declining him not to do that, Aomine still insists and saying that he doesn't have anything to do at his house.

Kuroko just watched Aomine's back from leaving. He was now standing in front of the door of his house. He took the key from his pocket to unlock it. The moment he entered the house, a strong arms grabbed him and pushed him inside the house and pinned against the wall.

"Akashi-kun?" Then see that the red-haired guy lock the door. "What are you doing here?"

"Is that true Tetsuya? You're going out with Daiki?" He asked. Revealing his heterochromatic eyes. The angered was obvious on his voice.

Kuroko stared at him blankly and pushed him lightly to escaped. "No...we're not." He replied. He walked to the living room and take off his jersey.

Akashi follow and sat comfortably at the couch, cross-leg. "Kise told me..you're dating with him."

"No...we're not. Aomine-kun was in love with Kise-kun. And you know about that."

"I know that's why I want to confirm it from you." Akashi stood closer in front of him, he pushed him forcefully to the couch and climbed on top of the light-blue hair guy, pinning his both hands. "You know what I feel for you...Tetsuya." Leaned, both face closer to each other.

"I know. Akashi-kun."

"But why?" Head fell on the side of Kuroko's neck. "Why...you can't answer me? I've been waiting for so long."

"You know the answer, Akashi-kun." He replied.

Akashi slowly moved and sit. He felt so weak to hear his words. It was like a sharp as a knife That cut him into tiny pieces. He definitely know what he's gonna say next, but deep inside still hoping that he'll have a chance on him.

"I'm in love with Kagami-kun." And he dropped the bomb. "And we're officially going out now."

Yeah, Akashi was expecting this answer. Although he just heard the rumors about Kurko and Kagami dating secretly, he don't believe unless he hear it straight from Kuroko.

It's almost a year now since he confessed at the light-blue hair guy, but he dumped him, fearlessly. Saying he's in love with someone else even that the said person just seeing him as a friend and team mate.

Just like him. Kuroko was contented to be close to that person. He was happy to be with him and enjoy being friends with the guy.

Akashi regrets for not telling him soon. It just that, recently, he slowly admitted to himself that he is indeed in love with Kuroko from the first time he met him, but afraid to concede it. When Kise told him about Aomine and Kuroko's date, he can helped it but to rush to Kuroko's house although he surely knew it was nothing but a big lie. The other thing was to asked him about the rumors between him and Kagami. And he said it, he spilled it right straight to his face that he was going out with Kagami.

Akashi stood to leave. He has no right to complained or to be angry at him. Kuroko just sees him as a captain and respect him nothing but a friend.

He was so surprised to see Kagami standing at the door the moment he opened it. He stared at him fiery then turned back at Kuroko. "Tetsuya! Next time, don't let your gurad down!" He went out, pulled the doorknob to shut it and faced Kagami. "You! Take care of Tetsuya...if you failed... I'll take him back!" He said with a determined tone then walked away. But before finally disappeared at Kagami's sight, he called him again. "I'll be watching you Kagami! So be careful. Tetsuya is mine to begin with..." He said bluntly.

* * *

Aomine reached his apartment went straight to his room. He sat idly in front of his desk, turning around with the swivel chair. When he stopped, he unlock the last drawer of the desk and took out a blue notebook. Slowly, he scribbled every page down to the last. He held a pen a starts to wrote few words on it...

'_Maybe, it's wrong to say please love me too _

_'Cause I know you'll never do _

_Somebody else is waiting there inside for you _

_Maybe it's wrong to love you more each day _

_'Cause I know he's here to stay _

_But I know to whom you should belong"_

In a park nearby to Kuroko's house, Akashi sitting on the bench of the park. Gazing at the starry sky, he sighed heavily and murmured...'_Maybe it's really wrong to admit that I'm in love with you...'_

* * *

**A/N: Title of the song: Maybe - Neocolors (you can check it out on YouTube)**

Thanks for reading ^_^


	3. Chapter 3 Those kinds of 'Love'

**Chapter 3- Those kinds of 'Love'**

**Flashback - Second Part**

* * *

He's at it again. Glancing at his wristwatch and count. "_four...three..two...one..._ And the golden-hair guy went out from the door of the gym.

Aomine hurriedly walks and lower his baseball cap. Pretending not aware what's going on in his surrounding. And he did it. He bumped on him, intentionally dropped some of the stuffs he was holding. "Shit!" He exclaimed, and picking up the DVD's one by one.

"Oh...sorry I didn't noticed you..." Said the golden-hair guy and helped him to pick the things in the street. "I didn't mean to...ohh!.. Aominecchi?" He asked, noticing the guy wearing the cap. "Hahaha it's you...sorry.. But why the hell you have yo wear a cap?" He query.

Aomine pretend not to hear him and walked away. "Hey Aominecchi! Wait up! Geez.. I said sorry okay..."

The tanned guy grinned at continued to walk. "It's fine... I'm leaving."

"But wait...are you okay... Are you hiding from someone?" He asked worriedly. "Aha! I knew it! You don't wanna exposed to the sun that's why you're wearing a cap hehehe...but it's almost night..."

Aomine stopped and glared at him. "Idiot! I just want to wear it that's all!"

"Hehehe...okay fine" hands up, surrendered . "By the way... I saw you had that _Castle_ series...is it latest?"

"Yeah...why?"

"Eto..coz you know I also love that series...and I don't have much time to watch it at late night...and I missed the '_Deep Cover_' and '_Limelight_' episode...is it fine if I can watch it with you.?" He shyly asked the tanned guy, lips fidgeting.

Aomine's glared soften and gradually smiled at him. "Sure...your place or mine?" His planned is working. He knows that the guy really loves the series and used it as a bait to lure him.

Kise's pearly white teeth shown as his smile widen when Aomine agreed to watch the show with him. "Really?...gee thanks! My apartment was near...so mine...if it's okay with you?"

Aomine pretends to think it over, but actually loved the idea of watching the series with him no matter where it is. "Okay ...fine. Let's go."

* * *

Aomine's squinted eyes wandering around the house. He knew recently that Kise starts to live on his own. Kuroko once told him that Kise's parents need to work overseas and his two sister were quite annoying so he decided to live on his own.

He smiled at the reality that Kise was indeed a neat guy. Everything on the shelves was neatly and properly placed. He walked closer to the huge photo hanging on the wall. It was Kise's photo, one of the copy from the teen magazine that circulated in whole Japan. Wearing a simple summer outfit at the beach, with a alluring looks and smile. He gently stroke it with his fingertip and chuckled..

"Oh! Hehehe...we...well" Kise stuttered when he heard Aomine chuckling while staring at his photo. His face flushed and felt really embarrassed for hanging the photo in the living room. "I think I must removed it from there..hehehe" he scratched his head, standing behind the tanned guy.

Aomine turned his back to see and smell Kise fresh from the shower room, just wearing a short with a towel on his shoulder. He swallowed hard...surveying his pale smooth skin revealing shamelessly in front of him, though he saw it many times before. But this time it's different, because they were alone and so close to each other.

He closed his eyes, sniffing his sweet natural smell. The smell he was longing for so long. Those pale skin he dreamt to touched.

"Ano... Aominecchi are you okay?" Kise asked and touched his forehead to see if it's hot. He gently holds his hand and guide him to the couch. "Sit... Aominecchi... I take some medicine for you... You're hot..."

Aomine snapped and opened his eyes. Too late to stopped Kise for getting a medicine. He was already went to the kitchen. He touched his forehead and it's really hot. But it's not because he's sick. It's because of him, Kise.

'Ah well... Just pretend.' He muttered, he lay down on the couch and closed his eyes again. He heard a footsteps and felt Kise sits next to him.

"Aominecchi, here take the medicine first... Ah wait did you eat. I think you must eat first before taking a pill." He stood but Aomine's calloused hands stopped him from leaving.

"I'm fine, just tired...just put the DVD and let's watch." He said, without opening his eyes.

He could tell that Kise follows him and heard the tv on. After awhile he heard the microwave and popping of the popcorn on it.

"Ne... Aominecchi, you don't to watch it?"

He open his eyes and smirk. "Hell yes!" He moved and sat next to him.

Kise adjusted the light of the living room making it a bit dimmer and positioned himself closer to Aomine. He feels Aomine's soft skin and felt warm...no he's hot. He's thinking to turn on the aircon but he's too lazy to do that as the series started.

Slowly, Aomine lay and rest his head at Kise's lap while the latter didn't complained or uttered any words. His mind full of imagination. Thinking on how he will make his first moves. He doesn't want to scared the guy for attacking him. He wanted him so much that he's so afraid of hurting him for doing such things.

Unexpectedly, he fell Kise's soft hand caressing, stroking every strands of his hair. Damn, it made his spine shivered, his blood boiling as Kise's hands started to moved down, to his ear and gently massaging his nape. He tries to ignored it. His eyes on television despite not really understand what's going on the show. And slowly, Kise's hand slipped under his shirt, rubbing his stomach. He twiched, when he felt his warm hand unbuttoned, slid inside his pants and cupped his throbbing member.

Kise lean on him. "Aominecchi...let's do it." He whispered sexily to his ear and lightly licked it. "I know you want it too."

Aomine's heart pounding. He can die at that moment from hearing Kise's wanted to do it with him. He moved a bit and looked up at him and see a lustful looks in his golden orbs.. He pulled Kise's head closer to kissed him.

The golden-hair guy held his throbbing member in place and start to moved it up and down "Umm... Aominecchi..." He moaned.

Hurriedly, Aomine stood and hold his hand, leading him to the room.

Both naked bodies on the bed, sharing intimate kisses and touches. They're both burning in desire as Aomine passionately kissing him while Kise caressing his back.

"Kise..." He called huskily. "You had no idea how much I wanted to fuck you senseless..."

"Shh..." He hissed. "Just do it... Daicchi."

For awhile, Aomine stopped to hear him calling his name for the very first time even though with -cchi. He smiled and leaned to his side and murmured. "I will... Ryota...and be ready..."

* * *

Aomine was awaken by the delicious smell and sun rays coming through the window. He rubbed his eyes and sits up.

"Ohayou... Daicchi." Kise cheerfully greeted him with a beaming smile, sitting next to him. " Breakfast are ready!" And pointing the tray on the side table. "Ohhh actually it's quite late for breakfast..."

"Oha...you. Ki...Ryo..ta..." He replied shyly. Not comfortable for calling his name.

"Hey...don't be embarassed. You can call me Ryota you know. Come on...wash your face. Let's eat. Breakfast in bed!"

Aomine just smile and went to the bathroom. He smirked and shook his head. Ah..maybe he's still sleeping. If it's a dream he don't wanna wake up.

He was standing in front of the mirror. He lightly slapped his cheek to check if he's really awake. And he is. He felt a warm arms encircled around his waist and see Kise's head from the mirror resting on his shoulder.

"Daicchi...come one... I'm hungry...hurry up!" And he could see that he's smiling sweetly at him.

He turned around to face him. Both hands cupped his face and pinched it. "Am I awake? Or it is a dream?" He asked.

"Hey...pinched your face not mine!" And he embraced the shocked tanned guy. "You're not dreaming Daicchi. It's real!"

Aomine embraced him back. "But how? I mean...you dating Kasamatsu...what happen?"

Kise let go and guide him back to the bedroom. "Let's eat and I'll tell you." He took out the lid and revealed a delicious breakfast he made especially for Aomine. "Itadaikimasu!"

He watched him as the golden-hair guy eating like a child. He chuckled and wiped his cheek with his bare hand to removed the ketchup on it. "Ehem... Can you tell me now?"

Kise cheekily grinned and moved closer. "From Kurokocchi..." He took some sausage and gave it to him. "The other night...I went to talked to him...about you and him...but I.. I saw him kissing Kagamicchi. And I felt angry at the moment coz I thought he's cheating on you. But he told me everything... That you love me..." He grinned, cheeks blushed deeply.

Aomine choked and immediately sipped the juice, hardly breath. "What? He did?"

"Yes... And I'm so happy!" He gave him a peck on cheek. "Daiki...no...Daicchi..why you didn't tell me before.. I've waited for so long." Looked at him with his irresistible cute puppy eyes.

Damn, he's at it again. Those eyes he felt in love with. He smirked at lightly jabbed his shoulder. "Stop it! It's so...uhm.. Cute!" " and he laughed. "But you're dating Kasamatsu...right?" He asked, suddenly looked sad when he remembered about the former captain. "What if he found out about this... You and I sleeping...last night..."

"Eh!?.. It's fine. He knew... I just call him about that."

"What the fuck? Why did you have to call him!"

"Why not?! He know that I'm in love with you...and he's happy for us...and we're not dating... I'm so damn jealous thinking you're dating Kurokocchi, so I lied."

"What?!" Exclaimed and blushed. "Sorry.. I lied too. Coz you said you're dating him...so I..." Kise's fingertips on his lips that make him stopped to talked.

"It's alright...at least now we know what we felt for each other... Ne?"

Aomine took his finger from from his lips and kissed. He holds the guy's chin and lightly kissed it and smiled. "I love you... Ryota"

Kise smile lovingly and stared at him. "Yes.. I love you too... Daicchi...". Aomine smiled and thinking about his precious notebook...he will write something on it...later on...

_Your love is like the sun_

_That lights up my whole world_

_I feel the warmth inside_

_Your love is like the river_

_That flows down through my veins_

_I feel the chill inside_

* * *

"Aka-chin? What are you doing here?" Asked the very tall purple-haired guy, when he notice Akashi standing at the bookstore. He followed his gazed and see Kuroko choosing some books from the bookshelves. "Oh.. It's Kuro-chin, so you're stalking him, aren't you?" He asked bluntly.

Akashi just glared at him and smirk. "Yes...so what Atsushi." Turned back his gazed inside the bookstore but didn't see where the light-blue hair guy went.

On his side, standing Himuro elbowed him. He sweat-dropped knowing this tall guy was so naive to blurted out things so obvious. "Let's go Atsushi, let's eat lunch..." He said and the tall guy immediately agreed.

"Akashi-kun, Murasakibara-kun... And Himuro-kun it's nice to see you all..." Kuroko said, and make the three guys startled for showing up unnoticed.

"Ne, Kuro-chin stopped using trick that on us will you...you see I dropped my ice cream stick coz you surprised me..."

"I'm sorry. I'll just buy you a new one." He said without any expression.

"Tetsuya... I'm wondering if I can invite you for lunch. Just to make-up for what happened the other day." Akashi calmly stated and turned to the other two guy. "You can joined us guys...if you don't mind." And he looked meaningly at Himuro as if they're talking using their eyes.

Himuro just nodded to agreed but really don't mind if Akashi went alone with Kuroko. He trusted the light-blue hair guy that he really loves his _best friend_ and won't do any stupid things to betray him. And he amazed on how Akashi thinks about Kuroko's situation.

Murasakibara enters the food chain first and find a place for them to sit then went straight to the counter to order their food. The tall guy exactly knew what food they want for lunch.

Himuro just scratched the back of his head, and sighed heavily as he felt awkward being with Akashi and Kuroko. But he could see how Akashi became calmer whenever Kuroko is around. And he simply watched the two as Kuroko flipping the books he bought while Akashi tapping the table with his finger waiting for their food and taking a glimpse to the other guy. Yeah...that's maybe what they called ' _unrequited love'_. Just being happy to the person you love though you knew he can't love you back.

He rested on his chin and gradually smile. Yeah...'unrequited love' and he knew how does it feel...to be in love with someone that never looked at you the same way. He remembered the certain redhead and sighed. And he turned to looked at oblivious Murasakibara carrying a try full of food approaching their table. '_I guess I just need to wait for someone who can love me back...'_

_Don't you know my love is real? _

_You should know by now _

_This much is true _

_My love is here for you"_

_**To be continued...**_


	4. Chapter 4 And the 'Magic' starts

**Chapter 4 - And the 'Magic' starts'**

* * *

It was all Aomine's planned for Kise. To be alone with him in a karaoke and to sing a romantic song for him. But it's huge failure. Kise gathered and invited everyone to a karaoke along with the rest the '_generation of miracles_' and of course, Kagami was there too to be with Kuroko. Aside from Kagami, Kiyoshi, Hyuuga, Mibuchi and Himuro was present too.

And he's singing on top of his lungs. Although Kise loved to sing...but they guessed the songs hated him. It was irritating, annoying, and extremely disturbing. How they wished they brought some earplugs to covered and protected their eardrums against Kise's voice. The way he sang the song was really irritating. Everybody just endured until he finally finished the song.

And they were all relieved and breathed as Kise bowed his head when he ended singing and passed the microphone to Kagami. Yes, the redhead is going to sing that made everyone sweat dropped. All of them prepared themselves, it might be even worst than Kise.

Kagami stands in the middle in front of them and holds the microphone, hmmm.. _professionally_? It was a David Pomeranz timeless song, '_got to believe in magic_' and the intro started to play.

Everyone hold their breathed. Kagami's mouth opened and starts to sing. All their guards down. They knew it's coming...but it was unexpectedly...beautiful...

_Take me to your heart, _

_Show me where to start, _

_Let me play the part of your first love; _

_All the stars are right, _

_Ev'ry wish is ours tonight, my love. _

Jaws dropped, flabbergasted when they heard Kagami's euphonic voice. It was mellifluously. Who have thought that the idiotic redhead had that talent in him. All of them knew he was really good at cooking...but not in singing.

_Pity those who wait, _

_Trust in love to faith, _

_Findin' out too late that they've lost it; _

_Never leting go, _

_They will never know the ways of love. _

Kagami walked and approached the light-blue hair guy sitting in between Kise and Akashi. He kneeled in front of him as he gently holds his hands and stared at those light-blue orbs. He stood and led him to the center, in front of everyone.

_Got to believe in magic, _

_Tell me how two people find each other _

_In a world that's full of strangers; _

_You've got to believe in magic, _

_Somethin' stronger than the moon above _

_'Cause it's magic when two people fall in love. _

Kagami encircled his other hand on his slender waist, while Kuroko wrapped his both arms at the redhead's neck. Both of them doesn't care about the rest of the people in the room and not bothered about the rest what might said about the two of them. They slowly dance in melodic tunes of the song while Kagami's voice filling up the room. They just wanted to enjoyed themselves for being so madly in love with each other.

_I may never know _

_Why I need you so, _

_All I need to know is this feeling; _

_Handle it with care, _

_We were born to share this dream, my love. _

Everybody smiled except from the few people in the room, includes Akashi, Himuro and Aomine. The tanned guy's veins popped out on his heated temple. He was so pissed off. All his romantic plan for his beloved Kise was totally ruined. He wanted to spend their '_first week'_ being together. He wanted the best for him, but unfortunately the redhead did just like what he planned. To sing a romantic song and dance with it.

_Got to believe in magic, _

_Tell me how two people find each other _

_In a world that's full of strangers; _

_You've got to believe in magic, _

_Somethin' stronger than the moon above _

_'Cause it's magic when two people fall in love. _

Kagami leaned on Kuroko and kissed him long and deep. He embraced him with all his heart. Kise on the couch, held his both hands with those puppy eyes and seems like surrounded with those sparkling heart shape? And Aomine didn't like it. It was his planned to sing for him just like Kagami did. But...he can't do it. He must think of other plan on how to impressed Kise with his so called '_golden voice'_ that he saved exclusively for him...and him alone. He never wanted anyone to hear it...except Kise.

Everybody clapped their hands and whistles happily when the couple went back on their seats. Both of them were so oblivious with those dark auras surrounded with the other three person with them in the room.

Kagami and Kuroko were so glad to have each other. Although Kuroko was the same impassive person... Kagami smiled widely while his arms drapes on the shorter guy, sitting so close together.

Kise sat in between Kagami and Kuroko. He hugged and rubbed his cheeks against the light-blue hair guy and exclaimed. "Kurokocchi...you are so lucky to have a boyfriend like Kagamicchi...he's so sweet! I'm so envy of you!" He giggled.

Aomine was more pissed off than he was before. He really need to think of something that will defeat Kagami's romantic gesture towards Kuroko. But he admitted that the redhead indeed had a beautiful voice...but of course...he has too. And he won't lose on him.

* * *

Aomine lazily laid his back on his bed, staring at the ceiling as if he see through it. He sighed. He was so confident of having a nice voice but no one actually know about it, except Momoi, his childhood friend. And he admit that he actually missed the pink-hair lady. It's been a month since she moved and settled in America with the rest of her family.

He stood and sat on desk. He opened the last drawer and took out his precious blue notebook. His mind was totally blank and there's no way he can finished the lyrics he wanted to dedicate to Kise. He thwacked the table because he was really pissed off. It's not because he was upset from Kagami, it is because he never had a chance to sing for his beloved.

Aomine opened the drawer again to returned the notebook. Then he just noticed a pink notebook in it. "_Hmmm...what the?!._ He murmured and picked it up.

He remembered it was from Momoi. A notebook of information about his opponents in basketball. Aomine scribbled the pages and scanned it. Written on it was the names of the players of each teams.

He grinned. The girl was really good at collecting information. Reading each details about the player until he turned the page on Midorima's profile.

_Shintaro Midorima: _

Position: Shooting Guard

Height: 195 cm

Weight: 75 kg.

Birthday: July 7 - Cancer

Talent: High Accuracy Long-Shot Range

Hobby: Carrying and collecting 'Lucky Item'

Playing Piano

'_Hmmm...impressive..never thought he know how to play a piano..._' Aomine whispered and flipped to the next page.

_Kazunari Takao_

Position: Point Guard

Height: 176cm

Weight: 65 kg.

Birthday: November 21 - Scorpio

Talent: Hawk Eye

Hobby: Playing Guitar

Playing PSP, XboX

'_wow...I thought he's just an idiot fooling around Midorima...but he actually know how to play a PSP and Xbox...and guitar..." _

Aomine grinned as he reads the detailed. He never expected that Momoi was like a stalker for having those information. All he knew was she jus watching and studying them on their games but not actually those kind of personal infos.

He closed the notebook to returned it on the drawer then suddenly remembered something. He scriblled the pages again and grinned. He took a pen, scanned and wrote the rest of informations of the other players...

Aomine laughed manically as he done writing on the other notebook. And he was very glad and thankful then kissed Momoi's notebook. He must thanked her later on for giving him that pink notebook.

Smile widen while reading the notes he just made, thinking of his beloved Kise. Sure, he'd never had a chance to sing a song for him. But in his new plan he was confidently assured that Kise will be proud of him. This is his chance to show-off. To proved him how he loved him with all his heart.

Finally, he can sing those songs he wrote for Kise with the help of those persons who has talents in playing musical instruments.

He stood, throw himself on the bed grinning like an idiot and dreamily stared at the ceiling. '_Yeah..being in love was a really good thing...wait for me Ryota... I'll sing my beautiful song for you._...' And he fell into a deep sleep.

_'Midorima - piano... Takao -guitar... Murasakibara - drums...and Tetsu...good at composing music..._.' What was written on the notes.

* * *

_A/N: Kagami's version was sound like this (Just assumed) _

**Got to believe in magic - Side A band**_ (you can check it you on YouTube)_

_I know that all my efforts wasn't wasted, though still struggling with my grammar And I am so grateful...__**Thanks guys**__ for reading, favorited and following my story...since it's my first Kuroko no basuke fanfic...review ne? _


	5. Chapter 5 Anything for 'Your Love'

**Chapter 5 - Anything of 'Your Love'**

_Flashback - Fourth Part_

* * *

This is their second week on that band studio. Since Aomine insisted that he'll pay for the rent of the studio and those instruments, but the rest still wanted to helped him for the payment and finished composing the song as soon as they can.

"Aomine-kun...are you sure you wanted to sing it?" Asked Kuroko. Looking at the paper he was holding. "Kagami-kun can help you if you want?"

"Hell no Tetsu! I wanted to sing it for Ryota!" He yelled. Them mumbled. "Oh...sorry... I'm just carried away. You see...Ryota is leaving next month to visit his parents...and I need to finished this song so badly for him...for our '_monthsary_'..."

"He'll be back Mine-chin..." Murasakibara replied between munching his snacks. "We'll finished this and you'll buy more of this right?"

"Hell yes! So listened to Tetsu okay! We're almost there... but you ruined it!"

"Eh?! Why me?!" The purple-hair guy asked innocently, pointing at himself.

"Tetsu told you don't used the bass and snare drum at the first verse...just the cymbals but you still did it."

"It's fine Aomine-kun...he'll listened this time. Right Murasakibara-kun? Because after this we'll have a some ice cream."

"Really! Okay I'll listened to Kuro-chin...but don't forget your promise..." He answered.

Everyone sweat dropped. Geez he's such a child. Just bribed him with those little sweet things and he'll do whatever you asked him to do for you.

Midorima pushed his thick eyeglass and starts playing the piano. Kuroko listening closely while Aomine humming. Takao on the other side tuning up the guitar and of course Murasakibara munching his snacks.

"Hey...guys what are you doing here?" A smiling Kiyoshi Teppei enters the studio. "You're playing those?" He asked.

"Kiyoshi-senpai, what are you doing here?" Asked Kuroko and looked at him impassively.

The taller guy smiled gently and pick-up one of the guitar. "Just recently I found this place. Practicing guitar. Oh..well I played guitar...just for fun...a hobby I guess..." He simply stated.

"That was nice Kiyoshi-senpai...maybe you can helped us to finished this song. I write few chords but it seems there something missing."

And he handed the paper to Kiyoshi whilst the tall guy reads it and chuckled.

"Did you write this song Kuroko-kun? It's good..."

"No...it's Aomine-kun. Takao-kun help me with guitar chords. And Midorima-kun with the piano and we're almost done ...but ..." And everyone glared at Murasakibara.

"Ehh!? Why?!" He exclaimed when he noticed those sharp glared from them.

Kiyoshi laughed. He put the strap of the guitar on him and let Kuroko holds the music sheets for him and starts strumming the guitar. "Who'll sing it? Kagami-kun?"

Aomine darted him a murderous glared and smirked. "Of course not! I'll sing it! And guys don't let Akashi knows about...okay?"

"Did someone just mentioned my name?" Everyone startled. The saw Akashi standing at the studio door, arms cross on his chest with a murderous aura surrounded him. "Why no one tells me about this?" He asked but more of a statement.

"Akashi-kun." Called Kuroko. "It's nice to see you here...maybe you can helped us to finished this..."

Akashi approached Kuroko. He touched his chin to look at him. "Just because of you Tetsuya...that's why I am doing this..." He said in a calmer tone. His heterochromatic eyes staring at those light-blue orbs. Though Kuroko never react, Akashi noticed that the light-blue hair guy felt awkward by the way he holds his chin and being so close, he moved a bit and focus on the music Kuroko just gave him.

He read the sheets and wrote something in it. After a few minutes of discussing things with Kuroko and Midorima, he called Aomine and explained how to song should goes.

And Aomine prepared himself and get the other copy. "Everyone let's get's done with this!" He said in a quite trembling tone. He's so damn nervous this time.

After Akashi talks to the rests, everyone position themselves on their designated instruments. Kuroko turned on the recorder and pushed the button the moment Midorima played the piano.

Aomine took a deep breath and started to sing...

Everybody was so surprised and just smiled to hear Aomine's '_golden voice_'. No wonder why he so stubborn and insisted that he'll sing the song because he can actually do it. His voice was more melodic and sweeter than Kagami's quite husky voice. Then they played their instruments seriously and put their hearts on it.

And the song were done. And everyone was speechless after they finished the song. All of them was so happy with the result...and they listened to the recorder that Kuroko prepared.

"Aomine-kun... I'm sure Kise-kun will love it..."

Aomine blushed, imaginging Kise's lovely reaction when he sing the song in front of him. He bowed his head. "Thank you everyone. I'll only doing this now...and it won't happened again. Thank you much!"

* * *

Riko Aida looked so pleased after she arrange the place for that night. Despite that she's not really closed with the members of generation of miracles, she was gladly accepted the request from Aomine to helped him to arranged the place. She's one of a hell Yaoi fangirl. And she can't wait to see what's gonna happen during the so called '_monthsary_' party. Though she didn't quite get it...the hell with the meaning of that word, she was excited to witnessed everything.

"Coach... Thank you so much for helping us. Aomine-kun will be happy to see this." Said Kuroko, although his gaze was usually blank, this time you can see the sparkling admiration on his light-blue eyes.

That night they asked Akashi if they can used their music room to held the party. And since Akashi's '_beloved father_' was out of town for business, he agreed.

Everything was perfect. All the instruments were completed. Just as expected to the one of the most rich and famous son of Japan's business-tycoon. And Akashi were gladly to helped them out, since it was Kuroko who asked him for helped.

* * *

Kise was blindfolded. Riko guided him to the certain room with a huge grin on her pretty face.

Aomine sweat in cold while everyone grinning at him like an idiot. Everybody's were on their instruments, and Kagami were asked by Kuroko to be Aomine's back-up singer...though the redhead refused, but in just one kissed on the lips...he agreed.

Kise sat on the table in the middle of the room with a flowers around him, but still blindfolded.

And Midorima played the piano. The tanned guy breath deeply and tighten his hold on the microphone. And sing...

_You're the one that never lets me sleep _

_To my mind, down to my soul you touch my lips _

_You're the one that I can't wait to see _

_With you here by my side i'm in ecstasy _

...

_I am all alone without you _

_My days are dark without a glimpse of you _

_But you came into my life _

_I feel complete _

_The flowers bloom, my morning shines _

_And I can see _

Aomine slowly walked to Kise. He removed the blindfold while singing. Kise rubbed his eyes to make his sight more clearer. And a sweet smile gradually shown on his face.

_Your love is like the sun _

_That lights up my whole world _

_I feel the warmth inside _

_Your love is like the river _

_That flows down through my veins _

_I feel the chill inside _

The tanned guy held his hand as he kneeled on one knee in front for him. Kise's teary eyed smiled. And those smile he offered only for him.

_Every time I hear our music play _

_Reminds me of the things that we've been through _

_In my mind I can't believe it's true _

_But in my heart the reality is you _

They both standing now, forehead touching one another... Kise can smell his sweet breath while singing. He's never been so happy like this before in his life. A tears of joy slowly feel on his smooth cheek. They danced to the sweet music. Kiss's arms snaked around his neck while Aomine's hand on his waist.

He felt so nervous before he starts singing...but seeing his beloved...everything melted away...

_Coz' I am all alone without you _

_My days are dark without a glimpse of you _

_But you came into my life _

_I feel complete _

_The flowers bloom, my morning shines _

_And I can see _

_Your love is like the sun _

_That lights up my whole world _

_I feel the warmth inside _

_Your love is like the river _

_That flows down through my veins _

_I feel the chill inside _

As the song ended, they shared a long passionate, deep kisses. Everyone was carried away at the lovely sight. Kagami hugged Kuroko from behind, while Takao suddenly jumped on Midorima.

"Aww..they are so sweet right...Shin-chan." Takao said, gleefully smiling at the megane guy, and resting his chin on his shoulder.

"What do you think you're doing Takao?"

"Eh...aren't you fell the love? It's all over this place...right Shin-chan?" Mirdorima sweat dropped, but slowly smiled and gave a peck on the shorter guy's cheek.

"Are we gonna to eat now?" Asked Murasakibara. And he gained a murderous looked from the others.

"Read the mood will you! " Aomine shouted at him. He approached the purple-hair guy and tousled his hair. "Thank you..." He said with a smile. "and I have a lot of snack for you..."Pointing at the door where Himuro stands with a bag full of snacks.

"Let's go Atsushi...we're gonna starts eating those...before Aomine changed his mind." Himuro said while a gentle smile on his face.

No one noticed that Akashi already left the place...without saying any words of goodbye to them...

* * *

A/N: sorry guys i forget to write '_flashback - third part'_ on chapter 4

Title of the song: **Your Love - Erik Santos** (so assumed that Aomine's voice sounds like that...see it on YouTube...believe me it's a beautiful song ^_^)

Please let me know how's my story... ^_^... I know I'm sucks with my grammar...Hehehe...

**Thank you Guys **


	6. Chapter 6 Say you'll never 'go'

**Chapter 6 - say you'll never 'go'**

_Flashback - Fifth Part_

* * *

"_How can I make it through the day...without you...you have been so much a part of me...I'll never know what to do"_

Aomine was gazing at the blue sky. It's been three weeks and two days since his beloved Kise went to Singapore to visit his parents with his two sisters. And yet, he still patiently counting the days.

_'Just few more days, then finally I'll see him again.'_ He sighed heavily and sit up. How he wished that days were come and ended more faster than it should.

He's dying without seeing him. And the three weeks and two days was like a hell. He called Kuroko, but the light-blue haired guy says he was busy catching up with some lesson and his with his Kagami-kun.

He tried to called and asked Murasaribara and Midorima to hanged out with him, but all of them were busy too. He never thinks of hanging out with Akashi alone as the guy has this kind of weird hobbies and he doesn't want to involved with it.

And at the end , he ended up calling Ryo Sakurai, his self-blamer teammate to have someone to go with him to watch the sequel of Hunger Games at the cinema.

"Sorry...sorry for being late...sorry...sorry for saying sorry...sorry that I'm exist...Sorry for being alive..." The brown-hair guy keeps on bowing his head, saying sorry because was five minutes late for their '_movie date_'.

"Idiot...stop it okay...it's annoying...come on let's go... I think it starting now..." He said with veins pop out to his forehead as the people walking onto them stopped to stared. He walked ahead the brown-hair guy carrying a pop corn and the other guy with their drinks.

* * *

After watching the movie, it's still quite early so Aomine suggesting him to go some shooting or bowling and the shorter guy delightedly accepted that invitation. And of course...with some words sorry as he can't declined Aomine's kindness.

Both of them enjoyed each other's company. Sakurai glanced at his wristwatched. "Aomine-san...sorry that I have to leave...sorry for not noticing the time...sorry for being a bad company...so.." He stopped when Aomine covered his mouth with his huge hand.

"Will you stop it...okay...one more sorry...I'll cut your tongue...hear me?!" He said annoyed with a murderous gazed and threatening tone.

Aomine removed his hand and pulled the guy out from the bowling center. Just then he remembered to checked his phone. He found few messages and miscalls from Kuroko and Akashi that he didn't actually noticed since it was on silence and not vibrating.

"Helllo Tetsu? What's up?" He asked when he called back on Kuroko. "You're what? What are you doing there?... Okay...okay I'm coming..." And he grabbed Sakurai's hand to went somewhere as the brown-hair guy shut his mouth not to uttered any words.

* * *

Aomine was looked puzzled and curious the moment he entered the gate of Kise's house. Wondering why there's a lot of people in Kise's house. And on top of it, all of them were wearing a black suits and dresses for women. Aside from that...he can heard someone crying, as if mourning somewhere in a certain part of the house.

He went in and saw his former teammates, the member of _generation of miracles, _with the rest of other players from the other team.

He furrowed his eyebrow, quite surprised to see all of them also wearing black suits and faces were somehow like a doomed and the obvious redness of their eyes as if they just stopped from crying.

And his heart throbbed like a mad. It was like going out from his lungs. He felt nervous without knowing what's really going on. Everyone's eyes on him as he entered the hallway of the house, going on that particular part of the house, where everyone gathered around. Each and everyone avoided his gazed by looking down the moment he passed in front of them.

Aomine saw Kise's mother sitting on the floor crying while his two daughters, Kise's sisters carresing the back of the woman who also sobbing but trying not to cried out loud.

"Kise-san?..." And his gazed turned to the two huge portrait with a golden small jar in front of each, surrounded with flowers, candles and he can smell a incense. "What?...what?..." He stuttered and can't believed on what he saw.

He turned and faced Kuroko. "Tetsu...what's going on...tell me...this is not true right?! Tell me! Tetsu... Geez at least talk to me Tetsu!" He shouted hysterically at him while shaking him, he holds him more tighter, almost clawing, nails digging into his soft skin, when the light-blue guy just stared at him blankly.

"Murasakibara... I'll buy you more snacks..candies...and even the whole candy store...just tell this isn't true...right...right ha!" He yelled when he turned to purple-haired guy standing next to Kuroko.

Murasakibara was unexpexctedly quiet and didn't even looked at Aomine. He avoided those fiery looks at his dark blue eyes. He was too shocked to say anything and just let Aomine to do whatever he want to do him. He's afraid that he can just hurt him if he begun to talked.

Aomine turned to Akashi and grabbed the redhead's collar, grinding his teeth. "You...you knew everything in this damn world Akashi...tell me this is not true! Kami-sama...Akashi...tell me this is just a joke right...please...please...someone tell me this is not true..." And he slowly fell on the floor. Tears flows down to his cheeks. He doesn't want to believe it... if atleast one...one from them will tell him that isn't true...

He felt a warm hand touched on his shoulder. He looked up and see Kise's mother with a sorrowful gazed. "Aomine-kun...it's true...Ryou-chan...my Ryou-chan...he's dead...he's dead Aomine-kun." And the women suddenly fell unconsciously that the rest surrounded them immediately catch her. As he, Aomine froze not able to catch her...hearing those words from his beloved's mother was like a bomb, that made him explode into pieces.

He can't feel his senses...as if he became numb...he can't hear anything other than his heart beating out of his chest...His sight was become blurred because of his tears...he never cried that much in his whole life. He stood...and punched the wall to everyone's surprise and kneeled in front of Kise's portrait. "Ryouta...please...tell me...this is just a dream...please...say you'll never leave me...you'll never go..." And he cried. Kuroko approached the tanned guy, as Aomine promptly embraced him and sobbed into his chest, crying like a lost child. "Tetsu...this is not true...no...he can't die...he can't left me like this... Tetsu..."

"Aomine-kun..."

Everyone was so shocked about the news...of Kise's sudden death. It was so sudden that made everyone up until now can't believe that it was verily happened. Still, they don't know what really happened, but all they heard was...Kise's and his father bodies was found burned. And almost hard to recognized, especially Kise. So, his mother and two sister immediately decided to cremated it so they can have it back with them to Japan.

* * *

_"How can I carry on my way...the memories...when all that is left is the pain in my history...why should I live my life today"_

It's been a month since Ryouta Kise died that shocked everybody not just in the school, but also everyone who admired him as a model and a good friend.

Aomine stayed at his house since that day, not wanting to go to school. Most of the time, the members of _generation of miracles _came to visit him, with some few of his teamamtes. Sakurai, brought some of his famous bento to cheer him up, avoiding to say his annoying _sorry_ at him coz he knew it will sadden him more.

He hated it, for him to see them that they felt pity on him. He knew that they were all feel sad and lonely for losing Kise just like that. But he can't accept the fact, that he actually gone. In a short one month of their relationship, all of his dreams he built together with him was all shattered into pieces. His heart breaks and not be mended anymore...not by anyone, he guess.

_"How can I make my dreams come true...without you...you were the one who gave love to me...your are my fantasy"_

He does't know where to start. Doesn't know what his life worth of. Without him...everything was so worthless...useless...and he felt so empty.

He don't want to show his tears again in front of them. Is not because he was embarrass or something, it was because deep inside of him, Kise is still alive. He don't want to believe it unless he saw his whole body in the coffin. All he saw a small golden jar, that they said...his beloved ashes were inside of him.

And he know that he can't keep on lying to himself. He need to accept that fact that he...the very first person he loved...was gone...he's dead...and no matter how he cried...he shouted..he can never changed the fact that he's not coming back To him...again.

Kise's mother offered him to have his ashes but he refused. He knew it was rude, but he knew it was more painful for him if he'll keep it with him. He doesn't want to see the things that just reminding him that he was really gone.

"_I cannot live out on my own...and just forget the love you've always shown...and accept the fate of my condition...please don't ever go...for I cannot live my life alone"_

He sighed deeply...looking up to the sky. Smile bitterly, promising himself that he needs to get and pulled himself together and lived his life as if he was still around him, just at least...to lived and be with his memories. Even though, he's not sure until when he can keep it that way...deep inside...hoping that everything was just a nightmare...that he can still begged him and tell him not to leave him and go away...

_'Say you'll never go...just say... you'll never ...go away...'_


	7. Chapter 7 The 'pain' and the 'neon'

**Chapter 7 - The 'pain' and the 'neon'**

_Flashback - Last Part_

* * *

Three years passed, everyone's life moving on. Some bad memories kept inside while the others let it go. Just like the days easily passed by, trying to forget the painful tragedy, of losing one of the important person.

Members of _generation of miracles _were all in the first year of college. However, someone needs to leave Japan and study abroad.

Everyone gathering in Akashi's music room with the rest of _generations of miracles._ Kiyoshi and Takao were also present since Akashi, himself invited the '_outsider_' to joined them for his _farewell party. _He's going to Canada to continued his studies there as his father ordered him to do so.

"Hey...are you sure it's okay? I mean, don't need to that. There's a lot of good universities here." Aomine asked Akashi when they're having a small party in his 'music room'. "How about your team?"

Akashi gulped the orange juice and looked at him. "It's fine, I'll be back." His gazed wandered around, searching for someone. "Where's Tetsuya, Atsushi?"

The purple-hair guy swallow the food he's munching before he reply. "He said he'll be late a bit. Kaga-chin was sick, they have to get some medicine first."

Akashi took the familiar notebook from the bag under the table and handed it to Aomine. "I call everyone for that." He stated, waiting for his reaction.

Aomine looked surprised to see blue notebook. It was his precious notebook that he buried three years ago. "Why...why is it with you?!" Asking furiously. "I...I buried it..a long time...so why do you have it?"

Akashi flick his finger. The rest of the people inside the room stand up and gathered around them. "I asked Tetsuya and Shintarou to scored and arranged some lyrics you wrote... It's such a waste to leave it like that."

Aomine stood and thwacked the table. "What the fuck?! You...you...don't know what..." He stopped when he saw Akashi's icy glare.

"Are you shouting at me Daiki?"

"No...because... Oh well...fine whatever!" He sat and tried to calm. Knowing that he can't opposed Akashi. The guy do whatever he likes and he doesn't want to bother himself for whatever it is anymore since he promised in Kise's memories that he'll lived his life as if he's still around him.

The door opened and everyone turned their attention to the newcomer, it's Kagami and Kuroko with Himuro carrying some stuffs.

"Did we missed something guys?" Asked Himuro, he approached Murasakibara and handed him the paper bag he carried. "By the way Akashi, thanks for inviting me...though I know I don't belong here..."

"It's fine. As long as you taking care of Atsushi." Himuro's cheek stained in crimson but tried to act normal. Akashi turned to the redhead. "Oh...good you came. Get ready Taiga."

"And since when you call me..." He coughed, dryly. "...in my first name Akashi." And Kuroko gently elbowed that made him stopped complaining. "I get it. What do you want from me?"

Akashi motioned Midorima to play the piano and the rest followed without any words.

"Ow..so I will sing...but you know I can't..." Coughed again. "I'm sick...my voice quite..."

"It's fine...it's not that long." Akashi replied and walked closer to Kuroko and put his arm around his neck. "Don't you feel bad that Tetsu's hard work were gone wasted." He smirked, knowing that the redhead will follow him just a little use of the light-blue hair guy.

Kagami scractched his head and stand in the middle, extremely annoyed at Akashi's antics. The guy really knows his weakness, but actually his glad that Akashi finally accepted that Kuroko is belong to him, alone.

While everyone position themselves in their designated intruments, Akashi gave Kagami a copy of the song and let him to study it for awhile. Kuroko hummed it for him to know how he should sing it.

And the intro starts to play. Kagami tighten his hold at the microphone while his other hand massaging his throat...and he starts to sing...

_Here I am alone in this empty room, _

_And let my mind just fly you to the end. _

_Thoughts of you still linger in my memory, _

_Wondering why my life is not that fair. _

_I could still recall those memories of you, _

_The joy and all your laughter, _

_The love that we've been through._

_Oh I can't believe, you're gone... _

Aomine holding the blue notebook very tight. Maybe Akashi was right. It such a waste to bury everything he wrote in that notebook. Some of them, he wrote for it Kise, but since he's dead, he lost his compassion in writing. But by the time he was mourning...feeling so empty and lonely, that notebook served as his diary. Instead of writing his daily activities or everything happened to him, he wrote a lyrics, a songs that described what he really felt deep inside.

_I don't want to remember, _

_the things we used to do, _

_all the things that remind me of you. _

_I don't want to hear those songs, _

_those songs we used to sing, _

_'cause I don't wanna feel the __**pain in my heart...**_

The rest carefully listening to the song while playing their instruments. Kagami's voice was still good, but quite different from the usual.

The redhead closed his eyes as he sing and poured his heart into it. This time, he understands what Aomine felt during the time he wrote the song. To be left someone you truly loved was the hardest thing you can ever experienced. And trying to moved on and healed from the pain...

_Talkin' to myself, for reasons I can't find. _

_Findin' out why everything went wrong. _

_tears falling down on my cheeks, _

_that i've been tryin' to hold. _

_I just dunno if I could still go on. _

_I wanted you to stay, _

_the tears began to show, _

_you said that you care for me _

_but then you have to go _

_and now I know, you're gone. _

_And I don't want to remember, _

_the things we used to do, _

_all the things that remind me of you. _

_I don't want to hear those songs, _

_those songs we used to sing, _

_'cause I don't wanna feel _

_Yeah I don't wanna feel the pain in my heart..._

No one talked either clapped their hands after the song. They don't know how to react. They were all worried that Aomine won't like it if they say wonderful things about the song. All worried and at the same time wondering about his pain.

Three painful years wasn't that enough for him to heal and to move on. Clearly know that losing Kise was like losing himself too. They've shared just one month of relationship when the accident happened. And what hurt the most was up until now...Aomine still believed that he's still alive. Still hoping that he'll come back to him ...someday...

All of them bit scared that Aomine was having a mental breakdown due to what happened. They know that was really hard for him...but seeing him acting as if nothing happened, though he always visited Kise's house to see the jar were his ashes in, for him he's still there...alive. And that's makes them feel pity and worried for the tanned guy but they didn't show it.

And that's the reason why Akashi dig the buried notebook and kept with him. When he saw and read everything inside, he knew that Aomine just keep all the pain inside his heart that he refused everyone to noticed it.

It takes time for him to decide to asked Kuroko and Midorima to helped him to scored the lyrics as he was worried about the tanned guy to leave him like that. It's a risk...a gamble...whether Aomine will admitted it or not.

But hearing the song...Aomine cried. He cried three years worth of tears...he cried and cried until he could cry no more. His heart ached. Ached for him.

During those precious moments in his head and his heart were filled with nothing but thoughts about him. Aomine forgot everything at that moment, except him. He let out all the tears he concealed for so many years. Three years of being alone...missing the very first person he loved.

Kuroko approached him and embraced him tenderly. He let Aomine to cried...to sobbed in his shoulder as long as he want. As long as there tears to cry. Those tears was enough for them to see and to know that finally Aomine accepted the fact that Kise won't come back to him...anymore...

* * *

"What the hell?!" Kagami yelled when Akashi talked to him, it was a long distant call from Canada, saying that he'll be the vocalist of the band he just founded. "What this all about! No...you know I can't!...okay fine...I'll check it...bye..."

After he hung up the phone he open his laptop and start surfing. Just like what Akashi told him, he browse the net and check the website, _YouTube_.

His red orbs almost popped out to see himself along with the rest. It was the day when they sing in Akashi's farewell party. He sighed...and felt a bit of sadness when that day turns out quite different from what they've expected.

It should be happy, at least for him, he kept that way on himself since finally, Akashi will go somewhere...in other part of the world and that only means that he'll be with Kuroko without his annoying presence...but instead...it became sad...and it's better that way.

Deep inside, he's quite amazed and respected the guy on how Akashi showing his '_love_' and _concern_ for his former teammates. Even if it's seems harsh...painful, he did what they'd think was right...for Aomine to realized everything wasn't a nightmare...it's the reality. And the tanned guy finally admitted to himself. The admittance of losing Kise.

He dialed his phone and call his Kuroko. "_Hello...can you please tell me what the hell is going on...what?!...why you didn't call me...yeah...yeah..._." He covered his mouth to see that their videos hit a millions in just few days... "_Fuck...how is it possible...fine...I'm coming._..." He hung up and turned off the laptop to get dressed.

* * *

"Good afternoon everyone...please have a seat." Said the man, in his mid-fifties. Wearing a three-piece Armani, standing in front of everyone. The man's aura was impressive in a way that every people who walk and met him anywhwre will turned their head back to gazed at him. "Let me introduced my self first... I'm Ryo Nakamura, the chairman of Nakamura Records...I contacted the person who uploaded your video on the website, Akashi-kun, and I talked to him about this...and I guess you know guys the reason why I summoned you here in my office."

And everyone just looked at each other. No idea what's the fuss was all about.

"Excuse me... Nakamura-san... Akashi-kun told us to come here because you want to discussed something in his behalf, is that right?" Kuroko stated, looking up at the man standing in from of him.

"Yes. And watching your music video, I can see the potential. Since he wasn't here in Japan, he personally asked me to helped you to manage your band. I assured you all guys...you're in good hand. This, my company, Nakamura Records, the best place for the talented young people like you. I will take care of everything...so I'm looking forward working with you..."

"Band? What band?" Kagami asked curiously. And remembered Akashi mentioned him on the phone, him being the vocalist of the band he founded. But he still didn't get it.

"Band...your band... '_The Neon_'. Akashi-kun choose that name for your band. I can see it clearly why. " looking at them one by one. "And since he's the one who discovered you...I promised to keep him updated about your career."

"But we don't talked about it...and we don't even know that we're actually a band ." Said Kiyoshi with an innocent smile on his face. "But I guess it's fine... Let's have some fun everyone..."

"Eh!?..no I can't ...I just accept the coaching job at Teiko middle school..and I'll start this summer... So sorry everyone...if you wanted it...go ahead...just don't bother me with this one..." Aomine strongly declined.

He stood to left the group. But before he touched the doorknob, the man named Ryo Nakamura chuckled that made him to turned his head and looked, furrowed his eyebrow.

"Don't worry about that...Aomine-kun, Am I right?" He asked, confirming if he call him on his proper name. "Akashi-kun told me that you're the composer...so...so you don't really have to be around every time they'll have a show...in the future... Just compose a song...and you'll get paid."

"What?! I just refused old man...don't you hear it just now?"

"Haha...my my..Aomine-kun. You have talent. Don't waste it. Not everyone can write a beautiful songs like you...and I hear the other one too... Akashi-kun send it to me...the one you sing...but due to my respect. I won't forced you to sing. Just to write. As long as you can...and believed me one day...those songs you write...will bring you happiness in the end..." The man stated meaningly.

Aomine paused for awhile, absorbing his words of '_wisdom_'. And he know the meaning behind those words, specially the part of the word '_respect_'. The man was referring to the song he sung for Kise. Maybe he was right. The song he wrote brought happiness to Kise that time, and he treasured those moments they spent together. He smirked, bitterly. "Fine...but don't pressure me...I'm a short-tempered person." And turned to his '_friends_'. "Let's do our best...everyone." Then he exited the room, leaving the rest looked disbelief.

The man offered his hand to Kuroko for a handshake and smile. "Kuroko-kun, Akashi-kun just informed me that you'll be their manager from now on...and I'm glad to have your band as my new artist."

Everyone looked at the man dubiously. They just met and now he want them to be a part of their recording company.

And gradually they all smiled. Remembering that the Akashi guy planned everything from the start. That guy has a lot of tricks under his sleeves, and this is just one of those. It's not bad to be a rockstar...maybe.

The man took the folder from his desk and handed it to Kuroko. "Please read it before you sign. Don't worry about everything. Don't be nervous nor feel pressured. Enjoy it...it's nice to be young and don't waste it..." The man stated as if preaching them.

* * *

Everything happened in a flashed. Went so smooth as it seems...as the impossible become possible for them...

After a week of releasing their first album titled _'Pain_', the band named '_The Neon' _shocked the music scene as their song top the chart from the first week of it's relased.

Everybody, mostly women loved the group. After the song '_Pain in my hea_rt' hit the top spot, another song title '_Maybe_' hit the second spot. They were unstoppable, soaring higher and higher. And few months later, the Nakamura Records held their very first major concert that sold out within days.

* * *

A/N: **Thank you guy**s for reading and following this fanfic. I'll keep on writing until the end of this story until I finally improved my poor grammar And mistakes. ^_^


	8. Chapter 8 I remember

**Chapter 8**

_I remember; and they don't_

* * *

**(Present Day)**

Everybody was quite nervous about their meeting with the newly appointed chairman. Just two months ago, the previous chairman, Ryo Nakamura died in a heart attack in Osaka, were his family lived.

And today, it's the first time they'll meet him in person. The one and only son, the heir of the Nakamura Records, _Ryoma Nakamura. _

They don't know anything about the guy since no one from the group met him before. And nobody even know that the previous chairman had a son. All they know was he's married and his wife lived in Osaka, who manage their hotel and pastry shop.

The petite woman, in her mid twenties, wearing a gray top that matches her slacks approached them with a warm welcoming smile and guided them to the new chairman's office. She knocked twice before turning the doorknob without waiting for the reply of the person inside the room.

'_Today I heard them play the song again...an old familiar strain from way back when...every note and every line...it's always been a favorite song of mine'_

From inside, revealed a tall, slender frame of a guy, with a sleek long dark hair, half-sitting on the desk, eyes close, earplugs on and humming while tapping his finger on his lap.

The woman motioned them to sit at the couch and smiled. She put her finger on her lips as if saying don't make some noises and look meaningly at the guy, the new chairman, they all guessed.

Before she left them, the woman whispered saying that she'll be back with some tea for them.

Everyone was somehow relieved. Seeing the guy, he wasn't displayed any intimidating auras, he look more feminine and reserved but still they can't be careless, specially that they wanted to had another contract with the recording company.

Kuroko just stared at the man, watching him while he sat and hummed. He stood and stayed in front of the man, waiting for him to open his eyes to '_entertain_' them.

And finally the man open his eyes, revealing a golden orbs and jumped noticing the blue orbs staring at him intently. "Waa...since when you're standing here?" He asked. Startled at the light-blue hair guy.

"I'm here...awhile ago." He replied without showing any trace of emotions. And this time, Kuroko was the one surprised but didn't show it when the man in front suddenly hugged him and rubbed his cheek against him. "Kiyaaa...you must be Kuroko-_ssu_! You're so cute...and fluffy!" The man said, ruffling his light-blue hair. And it's annoyed him. The member of the band look surprisingly amused at his unexpected personality.

"Please stop it." He stared at the man blankly and talked. "I'm not cute and fluffy. It's pissing me off." That words make the man sweat dropped, felt nervous and let him go.

Nakamura turned his gazed at the other people in the room. He smile gently. "Kagami-_ssu_..." Then embraced Kuroko again. " Kuroko-_ssu_...you are so lucky to have a boyfriend like Kagami-ssu...he's so sweet! I'm so envy of you!" He chortled in joy, squeezing the poor light-blue hair guy more. Those words makes everyone look even more surprised. As if they heard it before...but don't recall when or where.

"Midorima-_ssu_...Murasakibara-_ssu_...Takao-_ssu_...Kiyoshi-_ssu_...so glad to see you again... I mean to meet you all personally." The guy said after calling them all in their unusual family names. They all sweat dropped by the way he address them. But smile, not knowing why but they like it. It feels familiar. And so close to their heart.

Suddenly someone from behind hit the guy on his head. "Stop fooling around Chairman!" Pointing out the word _'chairman_' in a annoying tone. "It's time to work!" He yelled, raised his eyebrow.

"It's hurt Reo-ssu..." Rubbing his head and put his arms on Kuroko's shoulder." "I'm so sorry, Kuroko-ssu...you see I'm looking forward to see you. And I can't even sleep thinking, so excited to meet you all." He explained, then again smiled widely at the rest of the group. "I think you know who I am...I'm Ryo...ma Nakamura. And I'm so pleased to meet you all guys."

"And I am Reo Mibuchi, the chairman's personal assistant. Please forgive his childish attitude. And I'm looking forward to work with you all." Stated the man, and smile gradually. Just like the chairman's featured, he's also tall, look feminine with his dark medium hair, gentle face and long eye lashes.

He sat on the couch in front of them and put the files on the centered table , the one he used to hit Nakamura's head.

"No need to introduced yourselves...I know each and everyone of you...so please let's begin." Flipping the pages of the files. " This is your third year contract here in N-Records. And based on our datas, since your group became artist of this company, the sales maintained. Honestly, no artists in this company can keep it up just the way you guys did...and it's amazing. And we're so glad to continued working with you. Honestly, your new song sales more than we expected and..." He turned to look at Ryoma Nakamura. "The chairman wanted you have to a concert tour not just here in Japan, but also in our neighboring countries since your songs became more popular and in demands with some tv dramas."

The group smiled widely, hearing those words from him. They all dreaming to have a concert outside Japan, since most of their fans requested them to have a concert in their countries. But for some unknown reason,the previous chairman didn't allowed those ideas.

"That would be nice!" Kagami blurted And smirked. Everyone agreed on him.

No one dare to asked the chairman before on why he didn't let them to have a show outside Japan. And because they respect him, they just followed his orders and continue making beautiful music that everybody loved.

Nakamura clap his hands then hug Mibuchi from behind. "Kiyaaaaa..you're so cool...Reo-ssu...you sound so professional." He exclaimed.

"Stop it will you!" Pissed off at his antics. Everyone's attention turned at the door when someone barged in without knocking.

"You're late!" Yell Kagami. "We're already started! Ahomine!"

"Shut up Bakagami! I'm not supposed to be here in the first place." He replied, but feel embarrass knowing that he's really late.

"Aomine-kun. Thanks for coming." Kuroko said. Knowing that the guy won't disappoint him.

Without any possible or known reason, Nakamura felt light-headed and almost fell. A strong tan arms catch from behind that's saved him from falling. "You're okay mis...ter?" Aomine asked when he catch the long dark hair guy. Felt shy that he almost call him 'miss' because of his very long hair. He stroke his hair unconsciously, feel those silky strands and stared at him that made the other guy blushed and moved away from him.

" Yeah...thanks." Nakamura answered nervously, composing himself and return to his desk. "I'm so glad...that all of you here." He said in a quite trembling tone. His obviously nervous.

"Are you sure you're okay?...you look pale." Aomine asked again, he notice that the guy doesn't look and felt his body shiver when he catch him.

"_It use to haunt me so some years ago...reminds me of a boy I used to know...And although __the melody lives on...the memories and the boy are all but gone"_

"Yes...thanks... Aomine-...ssu." He replied. Aomine narrow his eyes when he heard the man call his name with -ssu. He smirked. It was weird but it feels like...nostalgic.

Mibuchi approached him. He lean and whisper to Nakamura. Nobody knows what he said, but all of a sudden, Nakamura left the room without saying any words and that made them all puzzled. And worried.

"Forgive him, he's not feeling good since this morning. Stress maybe. So please, have a seat Aomine-san. I always wanted to meet you in person, since you're the guy behind all of this... I mean the songs. I love them all." Said Mibuchi. He look at the guy after Nakamura left the office, quite felt uneasy but decided to continued their conversation about the contract signing.

* * *

Nakamura found a quiet place to relax and he sat. He took the iPod from his pocket and put the earplug. He closed his eyes, listening to that certain song again...and again. Never get tired of listening on that particular song.

_"And while the song still brings that certain glow...and the words still sing of love I know...it isn't __quite the way it was before...I remember the boy..."_

Aomine get bored, he's aware that he got nothing to do about the contract signing so he excused himself that'll go to the bathroom. Though he wanted to join them and have a conversation with them, he decided that he can do it later when they all done. He knew that it takes time for them to finish so he went outside to look for a place that he relax after a long tiring day of baby-sitting his basketball team.

He found a bench, near the main building that he can sit or at least take a nap while waiting for them. He was surprised to see the new chairman, Nakamura sitting, eyes close, obviously listening to music.

Quietly, he sat next to him and grinned. '_Tck, he look like a woman...and ...him.._.' He tought, with a bit pain deep inside.

He cross his leg and close his eyes to take a nap. He's sure that Kuroko will call him when they finish the meeting.

Nakamura felt a presence next to him so he slowly open his eyes. Quite surprised to see the tan guy siting next to him with his eyes shut. For a meantime, he survey the tan guy's face. He looks like a child with a strong build body of his. He smile while watching him. His hand move forward, wanting to touch his face, to caress and to feel it but something inside urge him to stop from doing it.

He heard the man snore. Aomine fell asleep in a second. '_He must be tired_...' He breath deeply and look at the sky before finally decide to go back at his office.

Nakamura stood but before he left, he look at Aomine one more time and smile, sadly.

_'The promises we made seemed easier then...as if we knew our love would never end...but seasons change and time erases the tears...as quickly as the rivers disappear...'_

_'So while the song still brings that certain glow...And the words still sing of love I know...It isn't quite the way it was before...'_

* * *

Nakamura press the elevator and it opens. Golden eyes shock to see a guy inside with a red hair, looking at him. He hesitate to go in but the guy smirk and press the button to keep it open.

"So finally...you're back." The red hair guy stated and grabbed Nakamura's wrist to get him inside the elevator. "Why did you come back?" He asked. With a trace of bitterness and hatred on his voice.

Nakamura never been so nervous in his life before, he swallowed hard before he open his mouth to talk. "Did...did I know you mister?" He asked. His body can't stop trembling by the guy's presence.

"Don't play dumb... you know who I am...and I know who you are..."

"Eh?..." He stammerd.

Then the red hair guy's walk closer and holds him on his chain and look at him straight. Showing his heterochromatic eyes.

"If you came back for him...make sure to prepare a reasonable explanation that he'll accept. That they all accept...and understand."

"What ...are you...talking about?"

"Don't make him fall again and just disappear...just like you did...six years ago..." The red hair guy said. "His life was a mess...miserable...on that time...so don't think about doing it again...or else..." And the elevator open. The guy went out from the elevator leaving him shock and scare. When the elevator close, he slowly felt his knees weaken, and he sat on the floor.

He buried his face on his both hands and started to cried...

* * *

To avoid everyone seeing him in that state, Nakamura rush to the bathroom and wash his face. He need to look good and more calm. He can't show his face like this to everyone. A huge mess.

When he returned to his office, the group already left. He found Mibuchi sitting on the couch, waiting for him.

"Reo-ssu..."

"Ryo-chan...one thing I wanted to remind you... You're not you anymore! So stop acting like that..."

Nakamura look at him with a teary eyes. And he can't hold it anymore. He run into him and hugged the other guy, sobbed to his chest. "Reo-ssu... I can't... I can't be someone else..."

"I know... But there's no assurance that he'll accept you...again." He replied, caressing that guy's back.

"I still...lo..."

"Don't...you'll just hurt yourself...and him...even more. Just wait for the time to decide. You hurt him so much, more than enough to hate you...to loathe you...so don't say anything...let the time decide for both of you..."

"It seems that he...don't remember me at all..."

"You know why... Coz you're dead..." He said coldly and stood, leaving the guy alone in His office.

**To Be Continued...**


	9. Chapter 9 Who's loving you?

**Chapter 9**

_Who's loving you? _

* * *

_'Heard things about you...they said you had changed your ways... I can't stand to talk about the past...it's all over now...'_

"Tetsu? Nakamura?" Aomine stunned to see his friend with the chairman at the school gym that afternoon. Kuroko call him that he'll passed by but never expected that the Nakamura guy will be with him. "So what the hell you guys doing here?"

"Aomine-kun. Nakamura-kun wanted to visit everyone. Since the rest were so busy. I invited him to come with me. And I also want to ask about your new composition.

Aomine raise his eyebrow and smirk. "Told you...Tetsu. I don't want someone else to know about it when it's not done."

"But Nakamura-san is not someone else." Then turn at the tall guy standing next to him. Frozen at Aomine's sharp tongue. "It's fine Nakamura-kun, he act like that but he's a nice guy."

"Tsk. Nice guy my ass... Tetsu." Then pick the stuff of the bench." I didn't have my lunch yet. Wanna join me?" Walking ahead. Not bothering to wait for their replies.

Kuroko holds Nakamura's hand to follow the tan guy. The dark-hair guy still shock so he didn't utter any words. "Come on Nakamura-kun. Don't mind him. You'll see his a sweet person." He said bluntly.

* * *

Nakamura wandering around. They went at the rooftop of the school. No intention of asking anything to Aomine. The tan guy prepare cloth on the floor where they can sit and open the bag to took the food containers that's enough for five people.

"Hey... Tetsu come on..." He call. Then sat in a cross-leg.

Kuroko gently smile at the chairman at motioned him to sit next to him. Just like Aomine, they sat cross-leg. "Nakamura-kun, let's eat it... Itadaikimasu!"

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry for being late... Sorry to make you wait for so long... I'm really sorry." Said the brown-hair guy who just arrived. The guy wearing a white long sleeve shirt with black pants, carrying a plastic bag of sodas.

Aomine's vein pop out and grit his teeth. "Idiot! How many times I told don't say sorry...at all." He stood and grab the brown hair guy to his collar and planted a kiss on his lips. "Told you..say sorry and I'll kiss you." Smirk at the surprised guy, it's Sakurai.

Nakamura's eyes open wider to see the scene while next to him Kuroko just watching them impassively.

The brown-hair guy went beet red and bow politely before he sat to join them. "I am Ryo Sakurai. You must be Ryoma Nakamura...nice to meet you Nakamura-san." He smile and offer his hand to Nakamura.

Nakamura took his hand for a handshake and smile. "Nice to meet you too Sakurai-ssu."

"Eh?! ssu?..."

"Ow... Sorry. It's my habit to add -ssu at the end of the names to those people I meet. "

"Really...just like Kise-kun...he like to add chi...at the..."

"Sakurai!" Aomine yell.

Sakurai dumbfounded. Not realizing he was talking about a dead person that Aomine tried to forget. "I..please let me apologize.. I didn't meant to..."

Aomine took his hand and positioned themselves to sit in front of the two other guys. "It's fine...just don't do it again, let's eat I cook it...hope you like it." Aomine said in a gentle voice. Forgiving his mistake.

The brown hair guy blushed mored deeply remembering the kiss and Aomine's gentleness. "Thank you..." He said shyly.

'_Who's loving you now?...Who's holding your heart and mind...Who's loving you now?... I wanna know who's loving you'_

"Ow... Nakamura...let me tell you. We're not lovers or something like that... His annoying for keep on saying sorry...so that was his punishment."

"Don't worry about that Nakamura-kun. It's a normal thing for them since Aomine-kun lost interest in women with big...ti.." He stopped when Aomine cover his mouth.

"Bastard Tetsu! Did Bakagami teach you to talk like that! That baka!" His face blushed.

Nakamura chuckle at the two guys. "Hehehe...you look so cute Aomine-ssu when you blush." He stated nonchanlantly.

Aomine's face flushed and sat next to Nakamura. All of a sudden, he grab the dark-hair guy's collar and face close together. "What did you say? Cute...did you always call a guy cute..." And he stop when he look at those golden orbs. Slowly he let go of him and calm down. "Sorry..."

"No... I'm sorry. Are you okay Aomine-ssu...it's my fault.. I won't do it again..."

"It's fine...let eat." He stayed sitting next to Nakamura. He doesn't know why. Looking at those eyes made him feel weak.

"Please excuse me. I left my phone in the car. I'll go bring it. I'll be back." Said Kuroko, leaving the three eating at the roofop.

* * *

_'It's been years without you...then why do I dream of you...afraid that this heart still beats for you...'_

Kuroko was surprised when someone grab him from behind and took him at the secluded part of the school.

"Aka... Akashi-kun... You're back?"

Akashi smirk and embrace the light-blue hair guy so tight. "How are you Tetsuya? It's been awhile." Touching his hair, resting his chin on the guy's shoulder.

"Akashi-kun...please let me go. I can't breath."

"A little bit more." Then the red hair guy let go of him but box him on the wall. "How are you?" He ask staring at his blue round eyes.

"I'm fine. And when did you come back. Why you didn't tell us?"

"Are you questioning my decision not to tell to anyone Tetsuya?"

"No. We just miss you."

"Really...everyone's miss me? You miss me too?" Then he leaned to kiss Kuroko that's left unguarded and didn't react. He was too surprised to do anything. Akashi parted his lips, licking Kuroko's lips. He let his tongue infiltrated itself in his warm mouth. Akashi smirk, Kuroko tasted so good. He tighten his embrace, as he deepened the kiss, and heard Kuroko's sweet moaned, it's turning him on.

Gently, he slid his hand inside the shirt and caress his chest. Snap, Kuroko push Akashi away and wipe his mouth. "Please don't do it again." He said. Though he felt embarrass for kissing him back. He still feel angry at the red hair guy. And at the same time angry on himself for letting the guy to kiss and to touch him.

"Please don't do that again."

"I came back for some important business. Just wanna make sure, everyone is fine, especially you."

"Akashi-kun..."

"Nice to see you again... Tetsuya. Don't tell anyone I came to see you. I'll let them know later. " he said and left the Kuroko behind.

* * *

"Did you cook it Aomine-ssu?" Nakamura asked, stuffing his mouth with some sautéed vegetables and rice. "It's really delicious."

Aomine grin, proud of his cooking talent. "Yes of course. Well, honestly Sakurai always come to my house every weekend to teach me how to cook. And unfortunately I became a better cook than him. Hahahaha" Self bravado.

Nakamura's smile gone and continue to eat. "I see."

"Nakamura-kun...do you know how to cook?" Sakurai asked, smiling at the dark hair guy.

"Yes I do. I love to cook but not good as this." He replied.

_"Things have changed...and time has erased...the feelings that you once had..."_

"Sometimes you can visit me to my house... I'll teach you." Aomine said.

"Really that would be nice."he blushed. "By the way, where's Kuroko-ssu..."

"He's coming, don't worry."

"I'm here." Kuroko answer making everyone startled. "I'm here all the time."

"Tetsu! Stop that tricks of yours!" Aomine shout, accidentally spilled some rice on Nakamura.

Nakamura chuckle then wipe his cloth and took out some rice on him. Even him startled and spill his food when Kuroko suddenly appear and talk out of nowhere. "Hehehe...you're funny Kuroko-ssu. You like a phantom." Then stroke his long dark hair, taking out some sticky rice on it.

Aomine move closer and help him to took the rice. "I'm sorry. Why didn't you tie your hair. Seems like it doesn't bother you to have a very long hair like this." Not realizing that he's stroking the silky strands and sniff it. "Smell so good..."

Nakamura blush and fidget. "Ano... Aomine-ssu...please my hair...don't smell it..."

Aomine realize it and let go of his hair. "I'm sorry... I lost for a second. Shall I tie for you?" He asked then took something from his pocket. A ponytail. "I always have spare of this, since one of my player has a long hair. He always forget to bring some so I bring for him...hehehe"

Gently, Aomine brush Nakamura's hair with his fingers and tie it carefully.

Nakamura felt his finger brushing to his nape, and it made him shiver. He felt warm by his touch. He felt his body burning, so he moved a bit and avoid his touch. "Thanks..." He murmur.

"_But I can't deny...nothing seems to defy the moments of love...We have shared in time... _

"There...it's done..." Aomine said, so close to each other. He stare at him, scanning his face. Unconcsiously touch his cheek down to his chin. "Much better if you always tie it...coz I can see you face clearly."

Nakamura's cheek stain in red. He felt his heart pounding like coming out to his ribcage. He doesn't know what to do, they were both close to each other. And he can even smell his sweet, delicious breath. "Eh...ano..." Then more surprised when Aomine lean and lick his lower lip.

"Rice...you have rice there..." Aomine replied. He move and continue his food. Same as Nakamura, Aomine's heart throbbing like hell. And he doesn't like what he feel. He stood and grab his bag. "I need to do something...please just leave the things here... I'll be back later to take them. Ja." Leaving everyone puzzle on his action.

* * *

After having their late lunch, everyone parted their ways. Kuroko went back to see Aomine, while Sakurai need to stay for the remedial class.

Nakamura took the key from his pocket to open his car, not aware to his sorrounding.

"I can see that you still love him." Said the man, standing behind the tree. Slowly he show up himself. The red hair guy. Seijuro Akashi.

"You..." Nakamura's voice shaking.

"Yes I am. He might not recognized you since you change a lot. But let me tell you this. He's over the past. He moved on. Don't enter his life if you're intending to leave him...again."

"I don't intend to do that... I came back to apologize... To correct my mistake..."

"I see. If it's what you want. But let me warn you...I'll be watching you... _Ryouta Kise."_ Then the man left him in a shock just like the other day. His body trembling. Shivering, terrified on what might happen after everyone found out who he really was...

* * *

A/N: Lyrics: **Who's Loving you now? - Erik Santos**

**Thank You guys for reading and the reviews ^_^ (sorry for my grammar.) **


	10. Chapter 10 Will I ever?

**Chapter 10**

_Will I ever?_

* * *

_'I've loved you for so long...and the promises you made...keep me hanging on...and now I... I gotta know...is this love enough...or should we let it go...?'_

"Murasakibara-kun, what are those?" Asked Kuroko while gazing at the cute stuff, angel-shaped wrapped in a transparent plastic that the tall guy handed to him. "Is this a candy?"

"Yes, Kuro-chin...that's my treat for you." Said Murasakibara. "Everyone had one..." he look bored as always.

Kagami survey the small plastic and arc his split eyebrow. "What is this? Mine was a tiger-shaped...how about you Kuroko , what did you got?" He asked.

"Angel."

"Murasakibara! Why did Kuroko got an angel...and I got tiger?"

"Coz your name is Taiga... for Kiyo-chin I got him smiley face ..." He answer then approached the light-blue hair guy and carried him a like a child. "Coz Kuro-chin is my angel..."

"Eh?! What the!" Kagami exclaimed. And grabbed Kuroko away from the taller guy. "He's mine...so hands-off." Hugged him tight.

"Ehem..." Midorima fixed his thick-framed eyeglass and stared at the candy. "So you got me a candy bear. This is exactly my today's lucky item. Thank you." And turn to the guy standing next to him. "What do you got Takao?"

Takao grin and stood closer to him. "I got a green frog candy. And it reminds me of you..."

Midorima's vein pop out to his forehead and glare sharply at the shorter guy. "Do I look like a frog to you?"

"Hehehe...of course not... What I mean is...the color...green...reminds me of your hair..." Takao said, his spine shivered at the dark auras surrounded at the green-haired guy.

"Ne... Atsushi...what is this...why did you get me something like this... Is it a switch?" Himuro asked. Not quite sure about the shape. But obviously it's looks like a switch-shape candy.

"Switch?" What the heck?!" Kagami smirk then unwrapped his candy and licked it. "Yeah...why switch?" He asked.

Murasakibara stand next to Himuro and draped his long shoulder at the him. "Because Muro-chin...always turning me on." He stated bluntly.

And everyone stunned. Himuro froze for a moment, not really know how to react. And what the hell was that supposed to mean.

Kagami, Takao and Midorima jawdropped, while Kiyoshi still wearing his innocent smile on his face just like the candy he got. And Kuroko, still the same. Deadpan.

Himuro went beet red and removed Murasakibara's arms on him. "Wha...what are you talking about?!" He stammered.

The purple-hair guy surprise and look at him like an innocent child with a lollipop on his mouth. "Eh?! You don't like it Muro-chin?" He pouted.

"No...no...That's not it!" He yelled, wanted to disappear at the same moment fro the embarrassment.

Kagami grin and pull Himuro closer to him, "hahaha...so Murasakibara. Tell us...how exactly Tatsuya turning you on?" Then tousled Himuro's hair and whisper. "You did it with him?"

Himuro's face blushed more deeply this time. "Baka Taiga! I have no idea what he's talking about!"

"Muro-chin I'll give you something else if you don't like it."

"Hey Murasakibara...tell me...how did he turn you on?"

"Eh... You see... Sa-chin told me Muro-chin is my switch. Because I'm kinda off and didn't do anything when his not around...so I get him one...because he's my switch." He stated, that made some of them felt disappointed.

"What the fuck?! That's all?! When you guys gonna do it!"

Kiyoshi chuckle. "Kagami-kun. Don't rush them...they said it's more sweeter when you take it slower." Then smirk meaningly.

"Sweet?...slower? Oh.. Maybe you're right." Murasakibara agreed . "Because one night when I passed at the other room I heard Taka-chin says to Mido-chin to take it slower...and he tasted so sweet." And approached Kuroko, suddenly licked the small guy's cheek. "Hmm.. Kuro-chin is really sweet. I wanted to take you slower Too." He said inncocetly.

Both Midorima and Takao turned into red because of embbarasment, while Kagami vein popped. "You!" Pointing at the tall guy. "don't dare to lick my Kuroko." Then snickered, looking at Himuro's way. "How about try to taste Tatsuya. Maybe he's sweeter than my Kuroko?" He suggested and smile devilishly.

_'Will I ever get to heaven with you?...will I breathe the air that you do?...will I ever touch the angels?...will they fly?...will I ever?...will I ever get to heaven with you?'_

Himuro still in dazed, unaware on his surrounding. Murasakibara stood in front of him, then embrace him and planted a kiss on his lips. The other guy was so shock to react, unconsciously parted his lips, the chance for the taller guy to insinuated his tongue inside. "Hm...Muro-chin...you're so sweet. " he said when they separated. "Can I do you?"

And once again, everyone jaw-dropped and of course, except Kuroko and Kiyoshi.

Himuro blushed, wiped his mouth the push Murasakibara away from him. "Atsushi! Stop listening to Taiga, no matter what he said!" And throw a deadly glare at Kagami. "And you! Don't tainted his innocent mind with your pervertness..got it?!" And stomp to the other room, sunk embarrassingly.

"Muro-chin?!" Murasakibara call, look puzzled.

"Murasakibara-kun...please leave Himuro-kun for now. He needs to cool down a bit." Kuroko said.

The light-blue hair guy took the papers from his bag and distribute each pages to them.

"Kuroko-kun...to be honest this song is quite different from the other songs." Kiyoshi said while tuning his guitar.

"You're right. Somehow, it seems Aomine was inspired." Agreed Midorima. He starts playing the piano while the rest positioned themselves on their instruments.

"By the way Kuroko, is it true that Aomine won't come with us to Singapore...for our concert."

"Yes. We all know the reason." He said. And everyone suddenly feel into sadness. Remembering of losing Kise who had an accident in Singapore, six years ago. "It's okay. He said don't worry about him and beside it's Interhigh for middle school so he'll busy. "

Kagami humming the lyrics, whilst the rest memorizing the scores.

_'Another night starts to fall...and __the wind carries me...when __I wanna crawl...coz __when I...I look inside...there's__ a fire in me that... I __can hide'_

Door burst open. It was Aomine and Nakamura chatting happily while carrying some paper bags of food. Take-out.

"Hey...everyone sorry, we're late. We got you something to eat. I bumped to Nakamura in the food chain and he said his going here so I go with him to see you all." Aomine grinned.

"Nakamura-kun...sorry to bother you. I didn't mean to asked you about their dinner."

"It's okay Kuroko-ssu. I know all of you were busy. And I'm really looking forward to watch you practicing guys. " Smiling gently at the small guy.

"By the way...what happen to Himuro? We saw him outside, he looks upset. Did something happened?"

"Ah...well don't mind him. He's just upset coz Murasakibara kiss him...hahaha..." Kagami laugh out loud.

"What the fuck? Really?"

"Yes...like hell." Kagami smirked. "But it doesn't matter as long as they always together."

"It seems like it'll take forever for those two before they finally realize their feelings for other...hmm..." Aomine said, sitting at the chair near the window. "Have you done with the new song Tetsu?"

"Yes. Midorima-kun done with the scores and tonight they're going to practice it...they've planned to sing it on the tour although it's not in their latest album yet."

"Did you discuss it with Reo-ssu.. I mean with Mibuchi-ssu?" Nakamura asked.

"Yes I do and he agreed." Kuroko confirmed.

"Aomine-kun...wanted to ask you. I quite surprised about this new song. How come it's different from the rest?"

"Ha? What do you mean?"

"Well, how shall I say it. Coz this wasn't like the rest. I mean...like for a broken-heart...you know..."

"Ah... I get..actually I wrote it a long time ago but unfortunately I didn't finish it...but I don't really know why, suddenly I wanted to finish and there you go..."

"I see...really nice." Kiyoshi said, then went back to study the music sheets with the rest.

While everyone were busy, Nakamura and Aomine starts to prepare the food. Aomine helped the dark-hair guy to empty the long table first so they can arrange the styro plates they got from the convenient store. Then finally, Himuro came back and joined them to fix the table.

As soon as they finish with the plates., he noticed that Nakamura's dark-hair freely fell and somehow a bit look messy. "Hey Nakamura, told you always tie your hair...it's messy and annoying you know..."

"Eh!? Why?" He blushed, stroking his dark-hair and rested on his right shoulder.

Aomine approach the guy the took something from his pocket. Again...it's a ponytail. "Told you I'm a boyscout, always prepared"." Smirk. Gently, he touched his long hair and stroked each strands carefully.

Surprisingly, the tan guy know how to braided a hair that make Nakamura amazed then chuckle. "Thanks...didn't you know you have some hair fetish...hehehe.."

Aomine's cheek stained in red and scratched the back of his head. "No...not like that...because...because..." He stuttured.

Himuro walk slowly away from them and sat at the corner. He smirk and nodded at Kagami who's watching them, then elbow Mirdorima and pointed at their direction. "I see...that's how it is."

Kiyoshi smile widely. "It's about time...for Aomine-kun, don't you think guys?"

Midorima's eyeglass shone and starts to play the piano. The rest get the message behind it and play with him. Kagami hold the microphone and sing right the chorus of the song.

_Will I ever get to heaven with you?_

_Will I breathe the air that you do?_

_Will I ever touch the angels?_

_Will they fly?_

_Will I ever?_

_Will I ever get to heaven with you?_

Aomine and Nakamura quite surprised when they started to play and Kagami sing. The tan guy hold his hand and let him to sit next to him. He could feel his cheeks like burning, his heart throbbing like crazy, sitting so close to each other.

_Wishin'_

_Hopin'_

_Achin'_

_Circling in my mind_

_Getting tired of waitin'_

_Hear me prayin'_

Since that day he met the guy there is something bothering him. He's unsure of those feelings, but is seems like he know him already before they actually met. There something about the guy that made him feel uneasy. He wanted to see him...to look at those golden orbs. It makes him happy...but at the same time...it makes him feel lonely...and pain.

But it doesn't matter anymore. He wanted to know him more and more... to be close to him no matter what. He might act like a stupid, arrogant and careless brat in front of him, but deep inside he always anticipated for the day that he can see him...again.

_Will I ever get to heaven with you?_

_Will I breathe the air that you do?_

_Will I ever touch the angels?_

_Will they fly?_

_Will I ever?_

_Will I ever get to heaven...?_

Nakamura's eyes set on the band, but his mind focus at the tan guy sitting beside him. Aomine still holding his hand. He wanted him to let go...but he inside of him saying not to... If he can just stay like that forever with him, he will...but his aware it's not the right time for everything.

He's not ready to tell him the truth. He breath deeply and simply glance at Aomine. He blushed, when he felt Aomine's hand tighten his hold onto his. And turned his gazed again at the band. He smile, thinking it's better that way for now...

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

A/N: Lyrics: Will I Ever? - Side A Band


	11. Chapter 11 Till I found you

**_Chapter 11_**

**_Till I found you..._**

* * *

_'I was alone not long ago Without a love to call my own... I was afraid and thought It wasn't meant for me...I didn't need anybody else. That was what I would tell myself...And I believed that that was how it would be...'_

It's been a week since Kuroko and '_The Neon_' went to Singapore for their Asian Tour concert. Aomine insisted to stayed in Japan because of the upcoming Basketball Tournament.

After the practice that day, he decided to stop in the video shop to rent some DVD' s of his favorite series, _Walking Dead_.

He's quite occupied, oblivious to his surroundings that someone beside keeps staring at him. As that man noticed that he was surely occupied, he smile and approach Aomine. "Hello there.' Said Nakamura, smiling at him.

Aomine jump a bit and smirk to see him. "Idiot! Don't scare me like that!" He said, looked away to hide his redness. "What are you doing here anyway?" And asked shyly.

"Well...it's been awhile since I've been here. I always went here before to rent some DVD's."

"Ow...really. We're the same...actually."

"_Walking Dead_?" Nakamura asked, seeing the DVD on his hand. "Is that good?"

"Good as hell...haha..."

"Really...didn't know you like zombies?"

"Yeah...yeah just like Tetsuya said... post-apocalyptic series you dummy...this is the coolest series I've ever watch!" Aomine exclaimed.

"Really...if you don't mind...can I watch it with you?" Nakamura queried.

Aomine quite surprised by his question but gradually smile. "Sure...how about with some beer and chips?"

"Yes sure...but just want to warn you. I'm a bad drinker...hehehe." Nakamura chuckled.

* * *

'_I used to think that I was fine. Oh, that I was doing okay. I didn't know that I was blind. I just went on along my way. I didn't know what I was missing...'_

After they passed by at the convenience store to buy the things they'll needed, both drive to Aomine's apartment.

"Please sit down...sorry about my place it's quite messy." Aomine put the things at the center table of the living room then went straight to his room to change his clothes. "Just feel at home."

Nakamura stay sitting in the living wandering his gaze around until he spot a huge frame hanging on the wall. He stood and walk closer to it. Through his fingertips, he delicately stroke the frame and staring at the man on it. He smile bitterly while tracing it, not realizing the tears slowly rolls down to his cheek. When he heard a foosteps from behind, he hurriedly wiped the tears and keep his posture.

Aomine approach him and stand next to him. "He's the person I loved..."

Nakamura look at him sadly but smile. "Really...he's...gorgeous. I mean he's..."

"I know." He cutted. "But he's gone, though he's still here." Pointing at his chest. "I love him so much that I wanted to die too when they told me he's dead..."

"I... I'm so sorry..."

"It's fine. It's been six years now. I guess I already moved oN. Yeah. I did. And I hope that he'll not be upset and forgive me if I told him that now...I have someone I really like..." And he stared at him, hearing his heart beating faster.

Nakamura's eyes widened and heart ached. He clearly know why, yet his word was like a sharp knife. "Ah...that's good. I am sure he'll be happy for you." His voice trembled and tried to hid it. "Shall we watch now..."he asked to change the topic before Aomine noticed his uneasiness.

As they walked back to his seat, his legs weaken and almost fell. Too good that Aomine was behind him and catch him immediately. "Are you okay... Nakamura?"

"I'm fine...thanks." He regain himself quickly then sat on the couch. He doesn't want Aomine to hold him for too long. He felt so weak and helpless to be closer to him. He wanted to confessed now...everything what happened on why he disappeared but he's terrified to do that. He know that this is his best chance before Aomine found out from someone else. But something inside keeping him from admitting it.

Nakamura's whole body trembling, so confuse whether to tell him or not. He clearly know that no matter what he should to do the right thing. Even if it means he'll hate him for the rest of his life.

Aomine sat next to him and hold his shoulder. "Hey Nakamura! Are you okay...you're shaking? You're sick?" He touched his forehead then his own to compared their temperature. "Quite warm than normal. Lay down here for awhile I'll take some medicine." He stood, wanted to leave but Nakamura's grip stopped him. "Yes?"

Nakamura looked up to him with a sorrow looks in his golden eyes. "I... I wanted to tell you something...please...listen."

Aomine forget about the medicine and sat so close next to him. "Talk... I'll listen." He stared at him. Slowly he took his one hand and cupped it with his both hands, rested in his lap.

He felt nervous at the same time he's blushing from the tanned guy's gesture towards him. He wanted to start to talk, yet he just stared at him.

All of a sudden, Aomine moved closer and landed his lips on him. It was very light, but he can't help himself to closed his eyes and fell it's tenderness. He forgotten what's his real intention why he wanted to talked to him privately.

The tan guy just look at him while his eyes close. Without saying a word, Aomine stood and dragged him to his bedroom.

* * *

_'Til I felt you tender lips Kissing my fears away. I'm so glad you're here today...__I never had somebody I could lean on. I never had a shoulder I could cry on..'_

_''Til I found you. And I never had somebody I would think about. I Never had someone I coudln't do without 'Til I found you babe - 'Til I found you.'_

Both could hear their hearts throbbing madly. It was defeaning. He's just watching him as Aomine slowly taking off his clothes. The tan guy on top of him. He leaned closer and kiss his soft lips enticingly.

Nakamura wrapped his arms around his neck and grabbed his hair. This wasn't supposed to happen. And yet. He allow it.

He could fell his warm tongue moving against his smooth skin. He can't restrained himself to moan as Aomine continue caressing and kissing him.

Nakamura's eyes fluttering as Aomine ended the kiss to moved to his ear while letting his fingers run through his long dark hair, moving down to kiss his neck. "Aomine-ssu...please...stop." He wanted him to stop but he also knew that deep down, he wanted this. And he shuddered as the tan guy's lips and tongue travelled down on his skin.

"Please... I want you..." He begged, his hand smoothing down his chest and playfully stroke his nipple. The dark-hair guy shivered as Aomine travelled from his shoulder back to his to chest. His warm breath made his body affected by those delicate touched and each made him harden. Embarrassingly.

He gasps when Aomine dipped his head down between his legs. Though he still wearing his pants, the man sunk in and sniffed throughout the thick material and it made him felt more ashamed. "Aomi..."

Aomine kneel and look at him with a lustful gaze...no...it was _admiration and asking for permission. _And he was sure about it. He don't want them to go farther than that. But he knew it's all too late now as Aomine already take off his pants with his underwear and starts pulling off his own pants too. There's no way of stopping him now...and even himself, doesn't wish to stop it here...

* * *

_I had been badly hurt before...Ever since then, I would ignore...Any chance for love - I thought it was a lie. I learned to really on myself And I thought that I was doin' well. Until you came with something. I just can't deny._

"I'm sorry...if I don't stop when you told me to..." Aomine apologized.

Nakamura's head resting on his chest, while the tan guy embracing him, playing with his long hair. Naked bodies under the blanket, both sweated and exhausted. "I really like you Nakamura..." He whispered softly. "No... I think I'm falling for you..."

He smile widely and kiss his chest while his hand moving on the tan guy's stomach. "I think ...me too..."

"Really? "He asked teasingly. "But you wanted me to stop..."

"Stupid. I know that I tell you to stop but I don't really mean it...hehe."

"I'm irresistible right? ...hahaha...but I'm glad you felt the same way too...are we...?"

"Hm? We? What?"

"I mean are we officially lovers now?"

"How about Sakurai-ssu?"

"What? Him? Hahaha...told you we're not lovers..but to be honest I tried to fall for him since he's always there for me..but I just can't. Just a friend. I guess."

"Is that because of that guy you loved before?" He asked. Nakamura felt guilty for asking and not confessing on him right now. He don't want to ruined this happy moments with him. He knows that it's very selfish, but he wanted him. Again. Perhaps this is not the right time for that. And he embraced him tighter.

"Yes...maybe. I thought I can't able to fell in love again...but since I met you... I just can't stop thinking of you..."

Nakamura chuckle and sit. He gaze at him and cup his face. "I fell the same way too..." And he lean to plant a kiss on his lips. "I love your hair Daiki..." He whispered.

"I love your hair more..."

"I love your stupid eyes."

"I love your eyes too..."

"I love your rudeness..."

"And I love your foolishness."

"I do love your golden skin..."

"Yeah... I love yours too...

"I love you... Daiki..."

Aomine stun, then smirk and pull him closer. "Baka. Don't say you love me so quickly and call my name without asking.. You idiot!"

"Moron. I said I love you already so don't complain. And call me Ryoma..." And they both started to laugh.

_'I used to think that I was fine oh, I was doing alright. I would go on and do my thing Everyday and every night. I didn't know what I was missin' 'Til i felt your tender love Fillin' me up inside. I love you with all my might. _

* * *

"Did you notice, Coach Aomine always smiling now?" The basketball team manager whispered to the other girl, her assistant manager, sitting next to her. It was lunch break, both eating at their usual spot. From where they sit, they can see their coach standing next to his car at the parking lot of the school as if waiting for someone.

"Yes. I noticed too. He always frowning and shouting before, but now it's a miracle that he smiled." The girl agreed.

"Hmp..maybe he's confident that our team will be the champion again this year...that's why!"

"No you wrong. We're always the champion by the way...or maybe sensei is..." And interrupted when they saw a white car parked next to Aomine's car.

A tall, pale skin, long dark-hair guy went out from the car smile lovingly at their coach. He took something from the backseat and it was a paper bag. Obviously, it was a take-out food.

As they watched them both, the two girls saw Aomine took the paper bag from the other guy. While the coach carrying the bag, the long dark-hair guy holds his other hand then planted a kiss on his cheek.

The two girls was stunned but at the same time blushed and giggled. "Kiyaaa! ...so cute and sweet! I knew it...Sensei is in love..." Both chortled. And continue eating while watching the two guys walking hand in hand on their way to the rooftop of the school.

_'And i never knew how good a love could feel 'Til I found you babe, wooh. And I never thought a love could be so real 'Til I found you.'_

* * *

**A/N: Lyrics: 'Til I found you - Freestyle.**

Sorry guys for not updating Fast. Honestly, I don't really know if I'm doing okay so far. Perhaps I need to re-watch the anime again to completely grasp into their characters. Yet, I'm still doing my best to finish this one :)

**Thank You Guys... :) **


End file.
